


Childhood friend

by GodofwarAtreus



Series: The God and Mortal [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Murder, Everyone hate reader, F/M, God of War (2005), Harassment, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus
Summary: In this fiction, you will be able to follow the life of Kratos and (Y / N). From their childhood to adulthood. The formation of Kratos before he became the Ghost of Sparta and the painful life of (Y / N) and her grandfather in a city they hate.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War)/Reader
Series: The God and Mortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056026
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Kratos roamed the city of Sparta, carefully observing the soldiers who went around as well as the traders. His belly was starving when he saw food, but he knew that if he was caught stealing, he would be punished. He had to be discreet. Kratos walked past a basket full of apples. No one would notice if one was missing. Kratos was about to take one when he saw a girl who was back to the wall with four girls around her.

"What is something like you doing here, Teras?" asked the group leader.

The victim lowered her head more, tightening her grip on her filled basket. One of the followers saw her reaction, she snatched the basket from the owner who wanted to recover her property, but the other two pressed her to the ground while the group leader and her friend, holding the basket, spilled the food on ground.

"What? The merchants let you buy it all?" asked the chief, kicking food. "You should be at the bottom of a ditch. You are a disgrace to Sparta, Teras."

"Go home, Teras," said the chief's friend, throwing the basket at the girl who was still on the ground.

"Teras~ Teras~ Teras~"

Kratos was watching this scene from afar. He was clenching his teeth, abandoning his theft of food to go and help the girl in distress. The executioners laughed loudly while continuing to sing "Teras" while keeping their victim firmly on the ground. Kratos grabbed the group leader’s wrist. The girls stopped laughing as they watched Kratos terrify.

"Leave her alone," Kratos ordered in a low, threatening voice.

Kratos let go of the girl's wrist and the small group quickly fled the place, under the surprised gaze of passersby who cast a disapproving look at Kratos who knelt near the girl who was massaging her painful head because of the basket she had received on the head.

"You're okay?" he asked, keeping his scowl.

"Hmhm," she replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor and keeping her head down.

Kratos sighed as his gaze landed on the basket and the girl's errands scattered across the floor. The young Spartan picked up the wicker basket and the food before handing it to her owner.

"Here."

The victim of the girl group looked up to stare at Kratos. The young Spartan was surprised to see the state of the face of the girl, the right side of her face was crossed by scars, four to be exact, one of them was long enough that it crossed these lips and a part of her chin and her right eye was milky, showing that this eye was blind. Kratos couldn't hide his surprise when he saw this. Seeing that, the girl immediately lowered her head, placing her hand over her right eye. She got up, taking her basket and quickly thanking Kratos. She was about to return home when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Wait! Who did this to you?" Kratos asked, staring at the girl nicknamed Teras.

"No one," she replied in a small voice. "Let go of me, please. I just want to go home."

"Where do you live?"

"What can it do?"

"Her girls are having fun hurting you, right? They have to wait until I'm gone. So? Where do you live? I'll take you home."

The girl pouted pouting, withdrawing her arm from the grip of the young Spartan who was waiting for an answer from her. She sighed, explaining to him that she lived in the countryside of the city. They walked without saying anything. Kratos looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had (Y/L/H) (Y/H/C), an eye (Y/C), plump lips, she wore a dress (F/C) with golden symbols and a red belt surrounded her size.

"What's your name?" asked Kratos, eyeing the girl.

"(Y/N). And you?"

"Kratos."

"Thank you, Kratos. For... Helping me," you say, rummaging through her basket.

Kratos just grunted when a piece of bread appeared in his field of vision, forcing him to stop. The two children looked at each other without saying anything when the silence was broken by the rumbles of the belly of the young Spartan.

"Eat it, it's my share. I'm giving it to you. It's a gift, in thanks for helping me," you explained, putting the bread in Kratos' hands before looking at the small door. the city that led into the countryside of Sparta. "I would make do from here. Thanks, Kratos."

You greet Kratos one last time before continuing your journey to return home. Kratos ate the bread he had just won by turning back to return to the bass. No one had forbidden them to accept food given to them by someone they had just helped. But Kratos was wondering.

What had happened to this girl so that her face was in such a state? And why did the people of Sparta not love her?

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

A week had passed since this incident. Kratos sighed as he roamed the city to steal food, as usual, before resuming training. The young Spartan looked around when his gaze fell on you. You stopped in front of a merchant who sold meat, but he saw the man's face was distorted by anger when he left his stand to push you violently, you collapsed on the ground, spilling the content of your basket on the dusty floor.

"Little bitch! I told you not to come to my stand any more! Get out of here, damn!" yelled the man, kicking your stomach.

Kratos felt his blood go around. The young Spartan did not hesitate and threw himself on the merchant. The man was so surprised that he collapsed on the ground with Kratos on top of him. The Spartan punched the man's face when two soldiers arrived to separate them.

"Dirty little shit attacking me for no reason!" cried the merchant, staring at the soldier who was holding him back.

"It's wrong!" shouted Kratos in turn.

"I hope you will give him a good correction. He is completely crazy."

"That's enough!"

The inhabitants of Sparta suddenly backed away when they saw the arming general, Acheron, who was approaching the combat zone. Kratos was as surprised as the locals when the soldier, who was holding him, released him to help you pick up your provisions. Acheron looked around, glaring at the inhabitants who trembled in fear when his gaze fell on Kratos. The boy did not tremble, he did not fear him. Acheron looked at the boy who looked him straight in the eye.

"What happened?" asked Acheron, crossing his arms against his armor

"I'll tell you what happened! This little shit jumped at me for no reason!" cried the merchant.

"I don't think I addressed you."

The merchant instantly calmed down when he saw General Acheron's icy gaze. The man bowed his head, leaning slightly in front of him and taking a few steps back. Kratos rolled his eyes when he saw that this big mouth was ready to flee the tail between the legs.

"Boy, what happened?" repeated Acheron, drawing his attention to Kratos.

"(Y/N) was looking at the meats, the merchant is getting upset, pushing her by insulting her and he kicked her in the stomach," explained Kratos. "If I didn't intervene, he would have continued to beat her."

"Is it true, girl?" asked the general, looking at you. You nodded, tightening your grip on your basket. "Soldiers! Take this man to our cells. He will have to answer for his actions. Beat a little girl? You are pitiful."

The two soldiers caught the merchant who was vociferating against Acheron when he was transported to the prison of Sparta. The general looked around asking the residents if they had anything else to do. This simple phrase revived people who were moving away from the scene. Kratos turned to who clung to the general's leg.

"Are you okay, girl?" asked Acheron, kneeling before you.

"I have a stomach ache," you say, holding your bruised belly

"I'm taking you to the base. You're going to go see the doctor."

Acheron took you in his arms under the surprised look of Kratos. The general ordered the young Spartan to follow them. Once at the base, you were examined by the doctor who went to chat with Acheron outside the room. Kratos took advantage of this moment to get closer to the scarred-faced girl who was holding her belly.

"Hey, do you know yourself and the general?" asked Kratos, leaning against the wall near your bed.

"Yes, for a long time," you replied, sighing. "It is my grandfather."

"What... What? Really?" asked Kratos, surprised.

"Hm. You don't choose your family, but I love my grandfather. He takes care of me."

"Grandfather?"

"There is only one person who can call me like that and it's that girl," said Acheron as he entered the room to get closer to the two children.

Kratos had a slight start when he saw the general helping his granddaughter to get up. You smiled at your grandfather when he ruffled your hair, explaining to her that you had no broken ribs. Kratos couldn't get over it. You were the granddaughter of Sparta's most feared man and that he softened when he saw you. It was a pretty surreal scene that he never thought he would see.

"What is your first name, boy?" asked Acheron, drawing his attention to the young Spartan.

"Kratos, general."

"Good. In this case, Kratos. Thank you for helping my granddaughter. You will be thanked as it is."

"I already gave him bread the first time he helped me," you say, playing with the folds of your dress.

Acheron looked at you with a puzzled look. His gaze fell on Kratos asking him what it meant. You explained to your grandfather that Lyssandra and her friends fell on you last week and that Kratos had scared them away. The general let out a weary sigh and asked why you hadn't told him. You lowered your head while shrugging your shoulders. Acheron sighed saying they would talk about it later.

Acheron called a soldier to take Kratos with the other boys from Agoge. The soldier left the room with Kratos. He gave you one last look, nodding at him as you disappeared from his field of vision. The young Spartan returned to what was his room to lie on his makeshift bed to rest.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The reward for helping the general's granddaughter was a meal down for a day. The rumor that Kratos had saved the general's granddaughter quickly went around the city. Much to your despair, you had the impression that the villagers were even more angry than they already were. You had accompanied, as usual, your grandfather to attend the training of the prince in the company of the King of Sparta. You sighed while playing with the wooden and rag doll that Acheron gave you for your birthday.

You watched Acheron fighting Leonidas when you looked at Kratos who seemed to be doing chores. The young Spartan stopped at the door which led to the palace courtyard. You were leaving your place to get closer to Kratos.

"Is you belly is okay?" asked Kratos as he approached you.

"Yes, I just have a bruise," you replied, clutching her doll against you. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go put this basin away and then I have to start training again," he replied, walking towards the kitchen with you. "What are you doing here? I thought girls weren't allowed to participate in the Agoge*."

"I'm not participating. I'm just watching, like the others," you replied, shrugging. "I've been watching Spartan training for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I never saw you during my training."

"I am very discreet. The king and grandfather did not even notice that I left with you."

Kratos smirked slightly as silence fell between them. The young Spartan put the basin in the palace kitchens before leaving the room with an apple he was eating under your bewildered gaze.

"Did you steal it?" you asked, looking at Kratos.

"Yes, I have to steal to survive," replied Kratos, continuing to eat his apple. "We are malnourished to get used to hunger when we go to war."

"It's cruel."

"When we are at war, we will not be able to eat our fill, (Y/N)."

"But it remains cruel."

Kratos grunted as he finished eating his fruit as they stopped near the training ground of Prince Leonidas who had just finished his training. Acheron turned to his granddaughter who was chatting with Kratos. The general sighed as he approached the king who was also watching the scene.

"It is the first time that she has talked to another child without this one shaking her up," said the king, looking at his general. "Are you worried?"

"He knows that I am her grandfather," replied Acheron, placing his hands on his hips.

"Are you afraid he will use her? That's understandable, my friend. But (Y/N) is an intelligent little girl. She won't give up. What happened to her made her stronger. "

Acheron sighed as he saw Kratos return to training as you returned to him. The general ran his hand through your hair, you smiled at him while tightening your grip on your doll. Acheron shook the king's hand before greeting Prince Leonidas and then leaving the place to return home with his granddaughter.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You watched Kratos' training, away from the other girls who were too busy chatting with each other to pay attention to you. You smiled when you saw the young Spartan win a new battle. The other girls were screaming, applauding Kratos who was slightly annoyed as he got closer to you.

"Congratulations on this victory," you say, handing an animal skin filled with water to your friend. "Do you want some? It's water."

Kratos nodded slightly, taking the skin to drink the contents. You smiled when you noticed the group of girls who were silent and who looked at you with a dark look. You were brought back to earth when Kratos returned the animal skin to you with a puzzled look. The young Spartan looked towards the smiling girls, speaking quickly between them. He sighed taking you by the arm to take you away from her plagues who amused themselves by spoiling your life.

"I'm sorry," you say, lowering your head.

"You shouldn't apologize when you haven't done anything," said Kratos, groaning slightly. "It is their fault."

You nodded slightly as you stopped near the river. Kratos let go of your arm to pick up stones to start throwing them in the water. You picked up a handful of stones to start doing like your friend. They said nothing for several minutes when Kratos decided to break this restful silence.

"I'm going to leave soon, (Y/N)," he said without looking at you.

"What do you mean?" you asked, continuing to throw the stones into the water.

"The general wants to send me to do the Cryptic*. I'm going to have to leave."

"What? But... Why? You don't have to, do you?"

"Yes. It is an honor to do the Cryptic. Very few people my age do it."

You fell silent, dropping the stones on the ground before sitting on it. Kratos did the same. Neither of them spoke, they just listened to the sound of the water flowing peacefully under their feet. You sighed by wrapping your arms around your legs.

"How long are you leaving?" you asked, putting your chin on the top of your knees.

"One year, we won't be able to see each other. It's part of training."

"It's a year long."

"You will be too busy to watch the time go by."

"Maybe. Will you come back?"

"Yes."

You looked at Kratos who got up. He had to return to the bass to prepare for his challenge. You got up in turn, removing the dust from your skirt. The two children returned to the city, being watched by Acheron. His men had told him that (Y/N) spent a lot of time with Kratos. He was worried about you. With what had happened, all Sparta was against it. If he did not have his obligations, Acheron would have fled with his granddaughter, far from this cursed city. He was concerned that Kratos would use you for military purposes. This was why Acheron had ordered Kratos to do Cryptic. To challenge him. He wanted to see if this boy was worthy of his granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agoge: compulsory training for boys from 7 to 20 years old to be fully citizens and have privileges.
> 
> Cryptic: event that only Spartans who have successfully completed the Agoge while being identified as potential leaders can do. They must live in the mountains and not be seen for a year. If the boy is seen, he risks being punished.
> 
> I hope it's pretty clear :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kratos followed Acheron through the mountains that surrounded the city of Sparta. It was today that was going to make the Cryptic. He was determined to pass this test. He was going to show that he was worthy to be a leader. Acheron stopped, announcing that they had arrived.

"This is where your ordeal begins, Kratos," Acheron announced, turning to Kratos. "As when I was your age, you will be able to prove that you are a man. You will go into the wild, alone and weaponless. You will suffer the elements, learn to stave off starvation, and face the beasts of night. you survive this year of suffering and loneliness. You will become a man and a worthy warrior. Understand boy? "

"Yes sir," Kratos replied without a hint of hesitation. Acheron sighed as he looked down at the young Spartan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you come back, you can thank (Y / N) for that," the general replied, stepping away from Kratos who was looking at him puzzled. "If you want to be successful, don't show yourself off, boy."

Kratos didn't understand why the general said that. Why did he have to thank you? You had nothing to do with his situation, right? Kratos was shaking his head, pushing his thoughts out of his mind. He set off to start his Cryptic. He was going to show he was worthy to be a warrior and he wanted to see you again. Kratos told you he would come back and he would.

Kratos would sank deep into the wilderness of Sparta to hide in the wildlife. Now he had to be careful not to be seen.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed, absently stroking your doll's head. Two weeks had passed since Kratos had left. You didn't know what to do to fill your days. Acheron had given you chores, like every week, but you had completed them. You had learned your lessons, you had fed the animals, you had cleaned the house and done the shopping. Now you were in the palace of the King of Sparta, waiting for your grandfather. Acheron had a private chat with the king and other soldiers.

You were waiting, sitting on a chair, playing with your doll when you felt a hand resting on your shoulder. You jumped as you turned to none other than Leonidas. The prince looked at you surprised by your reaction.

"I didn't mean to surprise you, (Y / N). What are you doing here? Is the general here?" asked the prince, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Grandpa is talking to the king. Maybe they are planning a new war," you replied, waving your doll's arms. "He told me to wait here for him."

Leonidas stared at you for a few seconds before looking towards the door that led to his father's desk. Knowing him, the meeting would last for hours. The prince was peeling off the wall, telling you to follow him.

"My father gave me a horse for my birthday. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure."

You and Leonidas went to the palace stables. The prince asks a slave to bring him his mare. The slave obeyed and brought the new steed to the prince. A black horse with white spots on the eyes. You smiled, stroking the muzzle of the animal, which let it go.

"She's beautiful," you say, turning to Leonidas. "What's her name?"

"Astrapí. She's running fast," he said as he moved closer to you. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't go far from the palace. If Grandpa finishes early and doesn't see me, I might have problems."

"Don't worry, we're just going around the palace and coming back."

You sighed as you watched Leonidas preparing Astrapí. The prince helped you get on his mare before taking the reins, leading the mare. Silence was the master of the place. You were moving uncomfortably not knowing what to say. It was not the first time that you took a walk with the Prince of Sparta. You have known each other for a long time. You often talked to each other when your grandfather and the king were in a meeting. You wouldn't say you and the prince were friends. You just attended these training sessions and chatting from time to time, nothing more.

"So who was the boy who kept you company last time?" Leonidas asked, looking straight ahead.

"It was Kratos."

"Whoever participates in the Cryptic?"

"Yes, he helped me in town. We talk a lot together."

"Does he know that General Acheron is your grandfather?"

"Yes, why are you saying that?"

"For nothing," Leonidas replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But ... don't you think he can't use you?"

"I don't understand," you replied, eyeing Leonidas puzzled by his strange attitude. Why was he asking you all his weird questions? You didn't like it.

"Well… Se Kratos is a future soldier and your grandfather is the general. He might be using you to rise in rank. You wouldn't be the first person this happens to."

"Why do you say that?!" you shouted annoyed by this insinuation.

"I'm saying this for your benefit," Leonidas replied simply, stopping Astripí.

"No, you're like the others!"

You got off the mare, not without difficulty. Leonidas sighed when he saw you return to the palace without him.

Acheron sighed, not seeing you where he had left you. The general didn't have time to look for you when you arrived, an annoying pout on your scarred face.

"(Y / N)? Did something happen?" Acheron asked, kneeling down in front of you.

“I want to go home,” you say, ignoring your grandfather's question.

Acheron looked at you puzzled, but he accepted your request. You both return to the countryside in heavy silence. Acheron was giving you a few glances.

"What are you upset about?" he asked, opening the door of the house to let you in.

"Nothing. I don't want to go to the palace anymore," you replied, going to sit at the table.

"You were in the company of the prince. Did he have any inappropriate gestures towards you?"

"No, he… He told me that Kratos was using me to rise in rank, because you are the general and that I am your granddaughter. He said with… a condescending tone. others. I don't want to go to the palace anymore. I'm old enough to be home alone, right? "

"This is what you want?"

"Yes."

"So I'm not going to refuse. I trust you."

You smiled as you thanked Acheron. The general sighed when he saw your relief. He wasn't comfortable with you being alone, but he didn't want to force you to go somewhere you didn't want to go. Acheron will never say he sent Kratos to do the Cryptic just to see if he was worthy of being your friend and to make sure he wasn't using you.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Sometimes the days went by slowly, sometimes too quickly. Kratos continued to survive in the wild, avoiding being seen by soldiers and others who passed too close to him. He had to fight creatures of the night who wanted to eat him, he had to survive the extremely hot temperature during the day and freezing cold at night. He had to endure hunger and thirst, but it was all necessary.

At night, Kratos thought of you. He wondered what you were doing and he hoped you had no problem with the people of Sparta. Kratos had a lot of questions about you.

Where did her scars come from on your face? Who could have done such a thing? Why did you live with your grandfather and not with your parents? Why does all of Sparta hate you?

Kratos sighed as he ate a root and some berries he found. Nothing very nourishing. But the Agoge helped him endure his hunger and thirst. Kratos was finishing his meager meal he heard a branch crack and growls. The young Spartan grabbed his weapon of fortune, a simple spear made from a piece of wood and a sharp stone. A wolf emerging from his hiding place, the slime streaming out of his mouth as he licked his chops as he saw his future meal preparing to fight.

The wolf pounced on his victim. Kratos dodged the beast's attack. He stabbed her with a spear at the wolf who moaned in pain. But the injuries made the beast more aggressive. The fight was hard due to fatigue, hunger and thirst, but Kratos managed to defeat the wolf. Blood spilled under his feet as he butchered the beast to retrieve its fur as well as its flesh. He could not let this chance to finally have meat after several days without eating and to have a fur.

Kratos sighed as he lay down on the dusty, hard ground. Nothing new for him. He fell asleep while remaining alert.

The months, the seasons went by, certain storms raged over Greece. (Y / N) and Kratos were growing up differently. But they hoped to meet again.

The year was slowly going by for you. You refused to see Leonidas again and you left the house only to take care of the horses and the chickens and to go to the market. Things were not getting better with the villagers. Men had started asking Acheron for your hand, women were throwing rotten food at you, and children were making fun of you by pointing fingers at you. You knew that as long as your grandfather was alive, no one would hurt you. But you knew what would happen to you when he was gone. Forced marriage, kidnapping, rape, murder. You knew some locals could do it and it terrified you. You had been preparing for a long time to leave as soon as you were told of your grandfather's death. The people of Sparta looked forward to this day.

You sighed as you finished feeding the chickens without noticing the presence of a certain Spartan.

Kratos had passed the Cryptic with flying colors. He had been greeted by Acheron and other soldiers. He was admitted to the general's armor, but he will still have to prove himself in the field. Acheron had given him two days of rest and he took the opportunity to go to the countryside of Sparta. Kratos had easily found you when he saw you feeding the chickens. He was leaning against the wooden fence, watching you silently. Your hair (Y / C / H) was now reaching your shoulder blades, you had taken a few inches, you were changing into a woman. A beautiful young woman.

You finished feeding the hens, you turned around to leave the enclosure, but you were surprised to see Kratos who was watching you without saying anything.

"Kratos? When did you come back?" you asked surprised. Your grandfather didn't warn you that it was today that Kratos was coming back.

"Today," Kratos replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I came back a few hours ago."

"You should have been treated before coming," you say as you approach the young Spartan who had scuffs and scratches all over him.

"It is nothing serious."

"Even if it's okay, it can get infected. Come on, I'll take care of it."

You left the enclosure inviting Kratos to follow you inside your house. You prepared the necessities and you treated Kratos' wounds. He let it go, savoring your touch. Your skin was soft. Your delicate touch.

"You should have stayed in town to get proper rest," you say as you finish healing him.

"I didn't want to rest."

"Why?"

"I'm here, right?"

You felt your cheeks heat up when you heard that. Why was Kratos saying that? Was he laughing at you? Maybe Leonidas was telling the truth. Kratos was trying to be your friend to rise in rank.

Kratos saw that you had stopped moving, your grip tightened on his wrist, your hands were shaking and your gaze was blank.

"You're okay?" Kratos asked pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? Uh... yes," you replied as you finished wrapping her arm. "Say, you… You're not using me, are you?"

"Why would I use you?" he asked, looking at you puzzled by your sudden change in mood.

"I… The prince told me that you were using me to rise in rank to my grandfather."

There was a heavy silence between the two friends. You were putting away the kits you used to heal Kratos. The Spartan looked at the young woman with the scarred face with a stern look. He wasn't surprised to hear that someone was pushing this idea into his head. It annoyed him. Why is everyone hurting you?

"I'm not using you. I didn't think about it for a second," Kratos replied as he moved closer to you. "If I did that, I wouldn't be better than the others."

He saw that his answer reassured you. Kratos was surprised to find that even the prince was against you. Why did you stay in a town where everyone hated you? Kratos understood why Acheron had to stay in Sparta, but what was holding you back?

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kratos asked, taking a few uncomfortable steps back.

"Y... Yes," you responded, playing nervously with your fingers.

They left the house to walk in the countryside of Sparta. You didn't know what to say. Should you ask him if the Cryptic hadn't been too painful? No, that was a bad idea. He had just come back. He probably didn't want to talk about it now. You were watching Kratos from the corner of your eye, he had changed with the Cryptic. He had grown up and he was more muscular.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kratos asked, looking at you out of the corner of his eye.

"For nothing," you responded quickly, feeling your cheeks heat up. "You've changed."

"You too."

You smiled slightly when you heard that. You were delighted to see Kratos again. It was the first time that someone, other than your grandfather, had missed you. You were relieved to see him alive. Acheron told you that several young men had not returned from the Cryptic and were never found. The thought that Kratos might be dead and devoured by a beast had haunted you until now.

"Did they hurt you again?" Kratos asked, stopping near a lake.

"Yes, it got worse over time," you replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Men have fun asking my grandfather for my hand, women start throwing rotten food at me and children laugh at me as soon as they see me."

"I see," he replied, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"You know, it could be worse," you say as you sit down on the grass.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked, imitating you.

"I won't be afraid anymore when Grandpa is no longer in this world. They are holding back, because they know what he is capable of. With what has happened during the past year, I haven't realized much. in town. I don't want to go alone. I have to wait until grandpa comes back to go to the market, "you explained, grabbing a stone and throwing it into the water. "I will be more afraid for my life that Grandpa will have returned the weapon on the left."

"Are you afraid they will kill you?" Kratos asked looking at you with a stern look.

"That, but also what has my rape or that I am forced to marry a pervert or that I am kidnapped. They are capable of it, it is just that they are too afraid of the general to act. "

"I wouldn't let them," he said, throwing a rock into the water.

"And how? Do you plan to become a general yourself to scare them?"

"Why not?"

You shook your head slightly, a slight smile on your lips. You were happy to see that someone cared about you and your well-being.

"And once a general? What are you going to do?" you asked, wrapping your arms around your legs.

"I will make the glory of Sparta go around the world. And I will protect you from them."

"The glory of Sparta, eh?"

"Yeah, and maybe... later we could get married, right?"

You looked at Kratos surprised by this question. You felt your cheeks heat up, you saw that his were slightly red as he told you that it was just a suggestion and that you didn't have to accept. You quickly accepted. Just saying he will have to ask his grandfather. Kratos nodded in accepting this condition. Even if it was going to be difficult to ask Acheron for your hand. He would be able to kill Kratos on the spot for speaking his words.

You continued to chat without noticing the dark shadow hovering behind you. Lysandra watched the scene from afar. She had heard it all and Kratos' words made her mad. You couldn't have a suitor like him. Kratos was good at becoming the best soldier in Sparta and he had the potential to become a general. Maybe better than the old man Acheron is. She couldn't let you marry her. You couldn't be happy, Lysandra couldn't let this go. She was going to do everything to make sure that didn't happen. She was going to seduce him, make him marry her and give up on this thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So? How long have you and the General's granddaughter been together?" Atreus asked innocently as he finished healing himself.

"We're not together," Kratos replied, tightening the bandage over his hurt hand.

"Really? Yet you seem very close, she and you."

Four years had passed. Kratos continued his military training while you stayed at home. It reassured the Spartan to know that you were safe at home. Whenever he could, Kratos would come and spend a few hours with you. He loved spending time with you and what he would never tell you was that he had found someone to protect. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to redeem himself for not being able to protect his brother, Deimos.

"Hey, Kratos. When did you present it to me?" Atreus asked, snapping his friend out of his mind.

"Never."

"Rooh! Come on! I want to meet this girl who stole my friend's heart," Atreus said dramatically as he clung to Kratos' arm. "She looks very sweet and also very cute." In response, Atreus received a glare from Kratos. "Did I say too much?"

"Slightly," Kratos replied, pulling his arm out of his friend's grip. "And why do you want to meet (Y / N)?"

"Because I want to know your future wife," Atreus replied, grinning at her. "So?"

"You'll never see her."

"Please!"

Ultimately, Kratos couldn't say no to his friend. And now they were near the lake. They were discussing and eating the fruits that you had brought with you. Atreus was delighted to finally meet you after seeing Kratos leave the bass with you or see him leave quickly to join you. Kratos was pleased to see that the presence of his war mate didn't bother you. You and Atreus were chatting happily.

"Isn't it too hard to be a general's granddaughter?" Atreus asked curiously, biting into his apple.

"No, grandpa is very nice to me," you replied, smiling at your new friend.

"Can the general be nice?"

"Yes, as long as I think about it," you say looking at Kratos. "Grandpa told me you were going to go to war."

“Yes, the war against Messinia,” Kratos replied with a sigh. "They are still conveying our lands."

"Is it going to be hard?"

"Without a doubt."

You sighed, playing nervously with your fingers. You knew that was the fate of all the men of Sparta. They were meant to go to war and die on the ground. You bite into the apple, chasing its obscure thoughts from your mind.

"Atreus won't be leaving this time around," Kratos continued, glancing at his nodding friend.

"Yes, if you want, we can hang out together," Atreus said smiling at you.

"Yes."

Kratos glared at Atreus, who flinched. The soldier quickly regretted his words. "No Kratos, that's a misunderstanding," Atreus thought with a deep sweat before declaring. "I remember it was my turn to feed the horses. I'm going to go."

"Already?" you asked surprised watching Atreus stand up.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be in trouble if I don't take care of it," the Spartan said, smiling at his new friend. "See you next time. See you later, Kratos."

Kratos nodded slightly in greeting. Atreus left the duo, heading back to Lower Town. You sigh as you finish your fruit. Kratos was watching you without saying anything, finishing his fruit before speaking.

"What is troubling you?" Kratos asked, throwing the core into the water.

"You're going to go to war soon. It's normal that I'm worried," you replied, throwing the core to the ground. "You'll come back, won't you?"

"Yes, I will always come back," he replied as he moved closer to you. "I would keep my promise, you know."

"Talk about it ...," you say, blushing slightly.

"Why won't I talk about it again?"

"Because you could do better."

"I do not think so."

You turned to Kratos at his words. From the moment he proposed this marriage to you, he told you that it would take place. You didn't want to hang on to that hope. Even if it hurt to think about it, you wouldn't be surprised if Kratos ended up ditching you for someone else. But you wanted to believe it. For once, you wanted to believe that something good was happening to you.

"Hello, Kratos," Lysandra greeted as she moved closer to the Spartan.

You tensed when you heard the voice of your executioner. You shut up by sticking your fingernails in your thighs as Lysandra moved between you and Kratos. You stepped back as far as possible from that girl. Why did Lysandra always have the knack of ruining everything? Why was she having fun ruining your life? Lysandra ignored you, preferring to chat with Kratos. No, she was talking and Kratos ignored her. The Spartan had his attention focused on you. He saw your nervous expression as you got up to walk back to your house. Lysandra was surprised to see Kratos get up to walk you home.

"You're leaving already?" Lysandra asked, getting up quickly to keep you from getting any closer to the object of her lust. "Don't you want to go for a walk?"

"No," Kratos replied as he moved closer to you. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, please," you say, bowing your head to your executioner.

"But...," Lysandra tried, clutching Kratos' arm. "I'm sure we can go have some fun."

"I don't need that," he replied, pulling his arm violently from the young woman's grip to put his hand on your shoulder. "Let's go."

You were following Kratos, away from Lysandra. The young woman gritted her teeth when she saw this plague leave with Kratos. You didn't deserve it. You weren't a woman to him. She, she deserved Kratos. More than anyone else.

Lysandra went to join her "friends" who were waiting to hear from her. They knew their leader was trying to seduce Kretos and oust Teras. No one wanted to see Teras happy. She didn't deserve to have a man like Kratos, especially after what she did.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Two weeks had passed, you were finishing checking that Acheron had everything he needed to go to war. Your grandfather sighed when he saw you check your bag an umpteenth time before hanging it on the horse.

"Girl, I told you I have everything I need," Acheron said, ruffling your hair.

"I want to be sure," you replied, adjusting the satchel.

"Go see the other one and leave me alone, understood."

"I just want..."

"No."

You sighed as you left your grandfather to join Kratos who was finishing preparing his horse. The soldier smiled back at you as you stroked his mount.

"You seem more stressed than me," Kratos commented as he saw your hands shaking. "Yet it is I who go to war."

"I… It's normal that I'm worried about you, isn't it? We're friends."

"Only friend?" he asked, looking at you. "If we're only friends, I can't give you that then."

"Give me what?" you asked, looking at Kratos excited by this news.

"No it's nothing."

"Yes! You have a present for me. Give it to me, please!" you say, clinging to the soldier's arm and making him look like a beaten dog.

Kratos laughed lightly before looking around. The other soldiers and the general were too busy checking that everything was ready and saying goodbye to their families to pay attention to them. Kratos took your hand, leading you to a secluded corner to give you your gift. You were surprised to see him take out a ring, a piece of jewelry with the Omega symbol which was turquoise blue. You admired the jewel which was magnificent.

"Where did you get this?" you asked, looking at Kratos.

"I did it myself," he said, taking your right hand to put the ring on your finger. "The ring is a bit wide."

"It's okay. I have a ribbon at home," you say admiring the ring. I could wear it around my neck. Thank you."

Kratos ran his hand nervously around the back of her neck as you pulled the ring off so you wouldn't lose it. You smiled at him as you thanked him again for this gift. The moment was shattered by Acheron who yelled at his soldiers that it was time to leave. Kratos sighed as he ran his hand over your arm saying he would come back. The Spartan went to join his brothers while you were going to join Atreus. You gave Kratos and your grandfather a final sign when the armor left town for Messinia.

Atreus offered to take you home. You accepted your proposal. You return to the countryside. You couldn't help but smile as you looked at the ring Kratos gave you. Atreus was watching you, with curious eyes, when his gaze fell on the famous ring. Kratos' friend was smiling at you.

"I see he gave you the ring," Atreus commented, nudging you.

"Did you know?" you asked, looking at your surprised friend.

"Yes, I caught him making it. He threatened to kill me if I told you anything."

You couldn't help but giggle when you saw Atreus' terrifying expression. It was worthy of Kratos to behave like this. Once back home, Atreus left you to go back home. You went to take a ribbon (Y / F / C) to put on your ring and tie it around your neck. You caressed the jewel with your fingertips, blushing slightly. Your heart was racing in your chest. You find yourself thinking that you would like Kratos to ask your grandfather for your hand soon, as he had promised. You chuckled, shaking your head lightly before grabbing the bucket full of grain to go and feed the animals.


	4. Chapter 4

Kratos sighed as he wiped the sweat off his face. He had been in Messinia for several months. The enemy soldiers were dwindling day by day. Now night had fallen. The majority of Spartan soldiers rested to continue fighting. A few stayed awake, making sure they were not attacked by enemies. Acheron was one of his people. The general was sharpening the blade of his sword when his attention fell on Kratos.

"Boy, come closer," Acheron ordered, finishing sharpening the blade of his sword.

Kratos approached Acheron. The general motioned for his soldier to sit down. The younger obeyed, sitting down opposite his general who kept his gun in hand. Acheron sighed, running his hand over his beard.

"What did you give (Y / N)?" Acheron asked, looking at Kratos, who kept an air of imperturbance.

"A ring."

"A ring. Hm! Are you going to ask for my granddaughter's hand?"

"Yes, General. I was going to ask you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to marry a girl like (Y / N)?"

Kratos was surprised by Acheron's sudden change in mood. The general's tone was harsh and sharp, filled with hatred, those eyes flashing at him as he saw his grip tighten on the wrist of his sword. Kratos couldn't help but swallow seeing him so annoyed. But he didn't know who Acheron was really angry with. You, his granddaughter, or he, his soldier who wanted to marry you. Kratos told himself that this anger was for him. After all, he was planning to ask for your hand after this war.

"You know, I watched you for years. When you were just a boy. I saw the signs that can make you a terrible general. Even the loss of your brother hasn't turned you away. . This tragedy has only strengthened you. You are working on your talents and maybe if you honor your promises of greatness, you will in turn be in my place, leading many men in battle , "Acheron said, resuming sharpening the blade of his sword. "But for that, you're going to have to make a choice."

"What do you mean?"

Kratos didn't like how the discussions turned out. He didn't like Acheron's behavior. With you, he had seen it from an angle he never thought he would see, but there he looked like the people of Sparta who glared at you as soon as you walked through town.

"Either you marry (Y / N) or later you'll become a general, but you can't have both."

This is what he feared. An ultimatum. Kratos clenched his fists in anger. How could a man who was supposed to love his granddaughter act like that? Kratos decided to leave his general to get away from him. Acheron watched him walk away without saying anything. He did not have a choice. He had seen immense potential in Kratos and he couldn't let you ruin everything this time around. Acheron stopped moving, horrified by the thoughts that had invaded his mind. No. No, you hadn't done anything wrong. That night, you hadn't done anything wrong, you had defended yourself. Yes that's it. It was self-defense.

You hadn't done anything wrong.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The war against Messinia was over. Sparta had won a new war. The soldiers were cheered as well as the general.

"How many wars are you guys up to winning?" Kratos thought, looking at Acheron out of the corner of his eye.

The majority of the men went to find their families, others returned with their comrade in arms. Kratos did not judge them, arming him encouraged this kind of rapprochement as long as they did not show off and show no shameful affection.

"Kratos!"

Kratos turned to see you. You smiled at him as you quickly approached him.

"Are you okay? Aren't you hurt?" you asked worried.

"I'm fine," Kratos replied smiling at you. "Atreus is not with you."

"He couldn't break free. He has to take care of the injured animals," you explained, playing nervously with your fingers.

"I see..."

Kratos glanced at Acheron. The general was arguing with the king when he glared at him. Kratos felt his blood boil. He grabbed your wrist to take you with him. You looked at him surprised as you followed him, without having much choice.

"Kratos. You are hurting me."

Kratos stopped, turning to you in surprise. He saw your face distorted with pain and he saw her grip, tighten, on your wrist. He apologized, letting go of your wrist which had turned red.

"Sorry."

"What's happening to you? I know you've come back from the war, but... are you okay?"

"No," he replied with a sigh. "We need to talk. It's important."

You nodded slightly as you followed Kratos to the Eurotas river. The last time he took you there was after his training, to tell you he was going to do the Cryptic. You thought about what Atreus told you two months ago. Kratos would have a surprise for you. Perhaps he had asked the general for your hand. If so, you were hoping your grandfather agreed.

"So ... what do you want to talk to me about?" you asked, feeling your heart pounding.

Kratos swallowed, tightening the weights irritably. He didn't look at you like he used to do when he spoke to you. That was what you liked about him, he didn't look down on you or look down on you. He spoke to you without insulting or demeaning you. For the first time, you had a real friend. Then ... get engaged? You didn't really know. He said he would ask Acheron for your hand and he gave you a ring. That said it all, right?

"You kept the ring," Kratos said, running his fingers over the ring that hung around your neck.

"Sure. Why won't I keep it? You're the first person to give me a present," you said, smiling at him. "Kratos? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kratos' hand tightened around the jewel. You were surprised when his hand rested on your cheek. You looked at him puzzled as to his reaction. He had never done that.

"I have some questions for you," he said, running his thumb over your eyelid.

"Go ahead."

"What happened to you? And... where are your parents?"

Your hands clenched at her questions. You thought Kratos knew what happened, like all of Sparta. You were falling from a height.

"You do not know?" you asked surprised.

"Don't know what?"

"Alright, come on."

You were sitting on the dusty ground, facing the river. You wrapped your arms around your legs as Kratos sat down next to you, waiting for a response from you. You sighed as you nervously tap your fingers on your wrist.

"Have you ever heard of the general's right-hand man? The famous soldier who should have been general after grandfather."

"I think so. Soldier Evangelos? Yes, all of Sparta adored him"

"Yes... I... I killed him."

Kratos looked at you surprised by the news you had just released. You killed a man. A very famous man in Sparta. That was why everyone hated you. But another question persisted in Kratos' head: why did you kill him?

"Why?" he asked, grabbing a pebble and throwing it into the river. "Was he the one who scarred you and made you blind in one eye?"

“Yes, he wanted to marry my mother. He was planning to ask his father for her hand. But he didn't know that my mother was already married and had me. She was married to the general's son. When he heard about it, he tried to 'use her influence to get them divorced and my mom to abandon me. But she didn't let that go. "

“Your mother loved your father,” Kratos commented.

"Yes. A lot. Even my father looked after my mother very well. Even with this guy lurking around them," you say, smiling slightly dreamily. "I can say that this ordeal has united them even more than anything else."

"So? Evangelos attacked you for revenge?" Kratos asked, looking at you.

"Worse. He felt that he was a better husband than my father and that no one could have my mother except him. He took advantage of a party to break into our house... I don't know what happened. 'happened with my father. I was sleeping. I was awakened to... hearing my mother screaming as well as Evangelos. He was... hysterical. "

"Did he kill your parents?"

"Slaughter instead," you say with your throat tight and your hands shaking. "When I walked out of my room, there... There was... blood everywhere. From the floor... to the ceiling. The smell was... terrible! The horrible scene. That motherfucker had gutted my father. The worst part is that... that he... that he was still alive The goddamn soldier left him... drown in his own blood and my... my mother was pregnant of eight moons. Evangelos killed her and the baby. When he saw me... He grabbed me by the throat and tackled me to the ground. He said... 'I'll let you in If I could not have your mother, I will have you. ' He took out a knife and he... Did this to show who I belonged to."

Kratos was horrified. How could a man do such a cruel and horrible thing? All this out of jealousy. He felt anger wash over him as you sighed as you ran your hand over your scars.

"I was so scared. I managed to turn his gun on him. I thought... I would be defended, but... Nobody wanted to believe that Private Evangelos, the future general, so perfect could have been. kill my pregnant mother up to her eyes and the general's son and could make me blind in one eye and mark my face for life, "you say between your teeth. “The general and the king are asked to throw me into the abyss of the Apothetes, because I killed the most beloved man in Sparta and no one cares what he did to my family. them... Only Evangelos counts and they want justice done. "

"What justice? He got what he deserved," Kratos said irritably.

"You... aren't you angry?" you asked surprised.

"No! You... Hmph! You just defended yourself from a man who took everything away from you. I'm not going to judge you for that. We do worse on the battlefield. You had ... A lot of courage to do this, "he said, looking at you.

You were smiling, relieved to find that Kratos didn't blame you. He was even on your side. You moved closer to the Spartan, wrapping your arms around his arm. Kratos looked at you surprised as you pressed yourself against his biceps, red cheeks with a delighted smile on your lips. He felt his own cheeks heat up as he felt your cheek rub against his arm.

"I'm happy," you say smiling at Kratos. "You were my first friend. Thanks to you, I became friends with Atreus. You are the best thing that has happened to me."

Kratos looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up upon hearing this. He will probably never tell you that you were also the best thing that happened to him after his family disappeared. He sighed when Acheron's words came back to him. He had to either choose you at the expense of the post of general, or abandon you and become general of the city. To do what? Why accept his conditions if it meant he was losing you?

Kratos turned to you, taking your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours. Her hands moved from your face to migrate to your waist as you wrapped your arms around her neck. No, he was not going to leave you for this futile post. Kratos was breaking the kiss, he was hiding his face in your neck, pulling down the collar of your dress, to sprinkle kisses on it and bite you. He was smiling as he heard you yelp and sigh as he licked the mark for pain relief. You were holding onto Kratos' arms. You felt one of his hands rest on your thigh as he slid it under your skirt. You grabbed his wrist. Kratos withdrew his hand, stepping back.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that," he said as he sat down again.

You readjusted your clothes, hiding the bite mark the Spartan had given you. Kratos refrained from smiling when he saw the mark of his teeth on the back of your neck. The Spartan stood up before helping you to do the same to drive you back to your house.

Acheron has been waiting for your return for several minutes. You didn't come to greet him when he came back from the war. He wasn't happy to see you come back with Kratos, hanging on his arm and you were chatting with him.

"(Y / N) come home! Now!" cried Acheron, approaching you and his best soldier.

"Grandpa? What's wrong?" you asked surprised by his sudden annoyance.

"Come home immediately!"

Acheron grabbed your arm, pulling you violently away from Kratos. The soldier felt his blood boil as he saw you stumble as your grandfather yelled at you to get inside. You looked at him surprised and terrified by so much anger on his part. It was the first time in your life that you saw him so angry. What could you have done to piss him off so much? Maybe you shouldn't have left like this without telling her.

"I left you an ultimatum, Kratos!" cried Acheron, turning to his soldier. "And you, you would rather waste such an opportunity for stay with a thing like her?!"

"Grandpa? What is he talking about, Kratos?" you asked, looking at your fiancé. "What opportunity?"

"Acheron gave me the choice of marrying you or becoming a general," Kratos said without looking away from Acheron.

You looked at Acheron surprised by Kratos' words. Your grandfather would never have done such a thing. Why would he refuse that you marry Kratos? He had always supported you in any situation and now he was betraying you. Why?

"You gave me the choice, General. And I decided to choose, (Y / N). There is nothing you can do about that."

"Of course I am. I am her one and only relative, I disapprove of her engagement. You cannot pass up such an opportunity. And I refuse to have my honor sullied by her again."

Tears rolled down your cheeks hearing all of her things from your only parent. This is what he thought of you. You destroyed his reputation by killing Evangelos. Acheron had struggled to become again the famous general he once was.

Kratos clenched his teeth, his fists were shaking and he had only one urge, to make this old man swallow his words. But he didn't have time to do that, because you were walking towards him, removing the ring he had given you.

"Here," you say with your throat tight and handing him the ring back. "We shouldn't see each other anymore."

"(Y / N)..."

"You can't pass up such an opportunity. Being General of Sparta is what you wanted, right? You will have several privileges. It is not nothing."

"What are you talking about?" he asked hastily, grabbing your shoulders. "I don't care about all its privileges and the glory it can bring me!"

"I'm sorry, Kratos. I love you."

You kissed Kratos for the last time before you turned your back on him and went home, with Acheron. Kratos stood there, surprised by what had just happened. Did you just leave him? So that Acheron is satisfied? Her gaze fell on the ring you gave her back. He swore, turning his back on the general's house to get back to town, that was all he could do for the moment.

He couldn't believe it. So was that how it all ended? Because of Acheron and his pride? He didn't want to go against your wishes, yet. Kratos was going home.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Why did you make me do this?! Why?!"

"Enough (Y / N)! I'm your grandfather! I can't justify myself! You can't marry a man like Kratos!"

"No, you don't want me to marry him, because you are afraid that I will kill him as I had to kill Evangelos! You are afraid to lose your place!"

A slap resounded in the house. A sharp pain throbbed in your cheek. You looked at Acheron surprised by what he had just done. He had really just slapped you.

"I've had enough of this insolence," Acheron said between his teeth before grabbing your wrist. "If I see you hanging around near the base or if I see you in town, you will have even more problem than today, (Y / N). I won't let you ruin everything this time around. your room now! I don't want to see you until tomorrow. I'm tired of all the stories you created. "

You stepped back, putting your hand on your aching cheek before fleeing into your room. You were leaning against the door, your breathing was hitchhiking, tears were rolling down your cheeks. It was the first time your grandfather had slapped you in the face. It was the first time he had raised a hand on you. You slid down the door to finish sitting on the floor. You ran your face into your legs sobbing.

What had you done to the Gods to make them curse you to the point?

Acheron realized what he had just done. He had just raised his hand to you. He slapped you for something so trivial. No, he couldn't afford to let this chance to burnish his image and redeem himself for the mistake you made.

Acheron went to dig into the money he had earned during this war before going to town to buy you a present, hoping to redeem himself for what he had done to you.


	5. Chapter 5

You were finishing preparing food for the animals. When you got up this morning, your grandfather had already left the house for the city, but he had taken the trouble to leave you a present, a beautiful dress (Y / F / C). You put it on, hoping to please her after what happened last night.

You had cried all night, your eyes were red and swollen.

You sighed as you left the house to go to the barn to feed your horse, Prínkipas. The horse was a little nervous today, it has been a while since you last been for a ride with him.

"I'm sorry, Prínkipas," you say as you feed the black stallion. "It's been a while since we've been out for a walk, you and me. When you're done, we'll go for a walk. What do you think?"

Prínkipas nodded in response before finishing his meal. You went to get the seal and the reindeer to prepare your dear horse for your ride. You weren't going to go to town, you didn't want to make Acheron even more angry than before. Either way, you preferred to walk around and let him run around the countryside.

Prínkipas was even more excited about this ride than you. He was running as fast as he could. You smiled when you saw that your dear stallion was delighted. The walk lasted a long time, until the Sun was high in the sky. You decided to go home to allow Prínkipas to rest. You put your dear stallion back in the barn to give him water before removing the reindeer and sealing it.

"(Y / N)? Where are you?" called Acheron.

Acheron entered the barn to see you take care of Prínkipas. You took the brush to start brushing him ignoring his grandfather who was approaching you. Your cheek was starting to hurt again as the general leaned against the fence.

"The king has organized a banquet to celebrate the new victory. I'll be back late."

"Whatever," you say, continuing to brush Prínkipas.

Acheron understood that you didn't want to talk to him. He decided to leave you alone. He left the barn, leaving you alone with your stallion. You stopped brushing it, your grip tightening on the brush as more tears began to appear. Seeing your sadness, Prínkipas rested his head on your shoulder to bring you comfort. You patted the animal's neck telling it everything was fine, even if it was a lie.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos was bored to death at this stupid banquet. Atreus had tried to entertain him, to no avail. He had seen Acheron discussing with the king and the prince. It meant you were alone.

The Spartan took advantage of people's inattention to leave this sordid party and go to the countryside. With any luck, Acheron won't be back until sunrise. Kratos hurried to join you.

You were about to go to bed when someone banged on the door, making you jump.

"(Y / N), I know you're there. Open the door."

"Kratos?" you say surprised by opening the door. "You are not allowed to be there. If grandpa sees you."

"He gave me the choice, (Y / N). And I made my choice."

"Sorry, but it's impossible," you say, wanting to close the door, but Kratos blocked the door with his foot.

"(Y / N)."

“Please, just go back to the party and leave me alone,” you begged, pushing on the door to little effect.

"Did Acheron threaten you?"

"No, he was just right. I can't do anything good for you. Get out! I never want to see you again! Leave me alone!"

You gave a shoulder so hard that you managed to unbalance Kratos who was forced to back down. You hastened to close the door, telling her never to speak to you again. It hurt to do this to him, but you had no choice. You were too afraid to anger your grandfather and prevent Kratos from achieving an important place in this evil society where only the strongest won. You, you had already lost. You didn't want to drag him into your fall.

Kratos couldn't believe it, he was looking at the door of your house not knowing what to say to your change of mood. Didn't you want to see him anymore? Why? Did Acheron threaten you? Did he hurt you? He couldn't see you properly. Kratos swore and punched the door before leaving to go home. Part of him wanted to find Acheron to make him pay. It was because of him that you broke up with him.

"Kratos~" Lysandra called, approaching the Spartan. "I didn't find you at the banquet. Are you coming home to party on your own?"

Kratos glared at Lysandra who clung to his arm, making her eyes soft. Kratos groaned as he grabbed Lysandra's arm and led her home. He needed to let off steam and since this woman kept following him, he was going to give her what she wanted.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Well you were really good," Lysandra commented, stroking Kratos.

Kratos hardly listened to him, he pushed your executioner away so that he could sit on the edge of his bed. Lysandra watched him silently. She knew when that moment he was vulnerable. She didn't know what had happened between Teras and him, but she had all the chances on her side.

"You know, Kratos," she began, straightening up to hug him. "We are both of marrying age. I could give you strong sons."

"Hm! You are pathetic, like the others."

Lysandra clenched her fists irritably at this line. How dare he insult her? The Spartan was swallowing her anger, preferring to put Kratos' insolence on the fact that he was pissed off about you.

"Besides, you don't deserve that title."

"You are thinking about (Y / N), aren't you?" Lysandra asked quietly, brushing her lips against her shoulder. You need someone to support you and who really cares. Kratos? Do you love me?"

"No. Do you want to be my wife that much?"

"Yes, I don't care if you don't love me. Maybe that will come later."

"That will never happen. If you want to be my wife, you have to accept that the only person I love is (Y / N) and you will not replace her."

"I can outdo her. I can do things that she never would have done."

"Really?" Kratos sarcastically asked with a sneer.

"Yes."

"I will marry you, but don't expect me to consider you and treat you like my wife."

Lysandra tensed upon hearing this. It was nothing. Too bad if he didn't love her. Too bad if he did not consider her as his wife. As long as she was married to him, that would be enough for her. If Kratos were to become a general, she would have a whole lot of privilege, everyone would envy her. She will be a great lady. If she managed to make him a child, a son, she would have surpassed you. It's all that matters.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You had a horrible night. You were exhausted, you didn't want to get up, you wanted to do nothing. Acheron was puzzled when he saw that you had not prepared breakfast and that you had not fed the animals. You were not up.

"(Y / N)? Get up, girl," Acheron ordered, entering your room. "It's morning, get up."

"Leave me alone," you say between sobs and hiding under your blanket. "I just want to be left alone."

Acheron felt his heart sink when he saw you also upset. He never thought it would infect you so badly. The general was sitting on the edge of the bed, he wanted to bring you comfort, but he didn't know how. If only his dearest wife were still around. She would have known what to say to console you.

"Staying in bed is not the way to get your life back on track, girl."

"Why don't you want to leave me alone? Why are you hurting me?"

"(Y / N)-"

"GET OUT!!!"

You yelled at your grandfather as you jumped out from under the blanket and stood up. Acheron was so surprised that he rushed out of the room, finally leaving you alone. You lay down, hoping to get some sleep, but the gods had decided otherwise.

“Sorry to bother you, General. I… I came to see if (Y / N) was there,” Atreus asked.

"She's not feeling very well. She needs a rest," Acheron replied impassively. He was probably pretending that nothing had happened.

You sighed as you hid your face in your pillow and finally fell asleep.

Atreus had greeted the general before returning to town. He had hoped to see you to talk to you a bit and check that you were okay. He had seen Kratos leave the banquet, he thought his friend had found you. Atreus went to Kratos' residence. He was surprised to see Lysandra leave the house with the Spartan in question. Lysandra was kissing her before going home. Atreus rushed over to his friend who was glaring at him.

"What are you doing with Lysandra? I thought you were with (Y / N)," Atreus said surprised at what he had just seen.

"It's over between (Y / N) and me. Lysandra wants to be my wife so much that I grant it to her," Kratos announced, turning his back on Atreus to go to the base.

"Wha... What?! Why?!"

"I don't have to justify myself, Atreus," Kratos replied.

Kratos himself didn't even know why he had decided to marry Lysandra. No doubt to get revenge or show you that he left you alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Because of his sadness and rage, Kratos was thrown headlong into battle. He massacred his enemies to the delight of his brothers in arms and his general. Acheron congratulated him and encouraged him to continue on this path. It was this rage that would allow him to reach new heights. Kratos had only one desire, to kill this man. After what he had done. You should have been his, but Acheron's honor and pride had taken over. He had treated you like Teras and not like his little girl, but he was also angry with himself. Marry Lysandra, whom she fools, but he couldn't go back. With this one night stand, Lysandra got pregnant.

Atreus was worried about his friend. He saw him put himself in danger because of his anger. Atreus was doing his best to try to support Kratos. But he couldn't understand why it was between you and him. Everything was going so well though.

"Kratos?"

"What?"

"I... Why do you want... Why marry Lysandra? I mean... You gave (Y / N) a ring," he asked uneasily.

Kratos cracked his fingers. His gaze fell on Acheron who was talking to the man who was treating him. He was messed up because of an enemy who had taken him by surprise during the battle. He was losing a lot of blood. Kratos thought it was only fair. Atreus looked at Kratos puzzled before looking at the general.

"What did he do?" Atreus asked, looking at Kratos.

"He gave me the choice. Either I married (Y / N) or I became a general after him. But I couldn't have both."

Atreus looked at Kratos in surprise. Did Acheron really say that? The youngest was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his friend leave the room. He followed him quickly to town. Silence reigned between them. Atreus didn't know what to say. Did you decide to leave him so that Kratos could become a general? Or had Acheron meddled in what did not concern him?

But there was something else that worried Atreus as well.

"Kratos ~"

Lysandra.

Since they were engaged, this woman circled around Kratos like a mosquito would be attracted by the light. She followed the Spartan wherever he went. Today was no different from other days. Lysandra clung to the arm of Kratos who ignored her royally. Atreus sighing, wondering how Kratos could marry a woman like Lysandra. He would have been thrilled for you two if you had gotten married, especially knowing how you were treated here. Atreus sighed when two brothers in arms came near them.

"All the soldiers in town must come to the palace," one of the soldiers announced before looking at Kratos. "Kratos, the general wants to talk to you in private now."

Kratos freed himself from Lysandra's grip to go to the bass infirmary. He entered the general's room. Acheron was in a terrible state. His whole chest was bandaged, blood stained the bandages, Acheron's face contorted with pain, and he was sweating profusely.

"How is he doing?" Kratos asked a woman who had taken care of the general.

"Bad. I don't think he gets through the night," the woman replied with a sigh. "The enemy has hit a vital point."

"I see."

The woman left the room leaving Kratos alone with the general. Acheron motioned for Kratos to come closer. The Spartan approached the bed of the dying man.

"This is the end for me. Unfortunately, I did not die on the battlefield. My soul will not be able to make it to the Champs Elysees," Acheron commented, groaning in pain.

"No, you won't be entitled to it. Not because of the war," Kratos replied between his teeth. "You don't get what you deserve, Acheron."

"You don't know anything, boy. I had no choice."

"You had it and you decided to betray the one who trusted you. She told me what happened with Evangelos."

"She told you," Acheron growled, resting his hand on his wound. "She killed my best soldier. I'm not hiding it from you. Subconsciously, I resented her. My honor and my credibility took a hit. I worked hard to make amends for having to raise a murderer."

"She only defended herself. Evangelos deserved to die."

Acheron growled at this answer. He wasn't surprised to see Kratos standing up for you. But he was reassured to know that you weren't going to ruin Kratos' future. A very promising future.

"Listen to me, boy. You will become the new general of Sparta. You have a bright future. A future that (Y / N) would ruin..."

"I refuse to listen to any more. The underworld awaits you."

Kratos turned his back on Acheron, leaving the room to go to the palace. Him? Become a general? What benefit would he get from it? It didn't interest him. Someone else could have this job. But...

Kratos was brought out of his thoughts when he saw you talking to one of the women who took care of Acheron. He clenched his fists when he saw your condition, your hair was disheveled, your eyes reddened, you had dark circles and your clothes were wrinkled. He wanted to hug you and ask you what he could do to console you, but he also knew you would push him away.

Kratos found Atreus waiting for him. The younger stared at his worried friend.

"You're okay?" Atreus asked.

"Yes."

Atreus didn't have time to speak as the king called Kratos. The soldier faced the king, he knelt in front of him, bowing his head.

"General Acheron loyally served the city of Sparta, despite the many obstacles that stood in his way. He observed at length all the soldiers who were part of his army to choose a potential general who would be able to lead his men fighting. And this choice is to lay on you, Kratos. You have also lost a lot and his trials of life, made you stronger. Now, it is you who will lead the men to the battles and so that the glory of Sparta will go around the world, "said the king before turning to one of his soldiers for the general's sword. "The general see in you a future leader of Sparta."

The king handed the sword to Kratos. The young general heard his brothers in arms and the inhabitants of Sparta acclaim him. Kratos straightened up, hooking the sword to his waist before finding Atreus, without saying anything. He listened with one ear to the men and women who congratulated him. People wanted to party to celebrate their new general, but Kratos didn't want to party. He warns Atreus that he was going home to rest.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You were installed at your grandfather's bedside. You were busy replacing the soiled bandages with clean bandages. No one could stop this bleeding, Acheron was doomed. Strangely, it didn't bother you. You finished dressing the wound before returning to sit on the stool, waiting for the fateful moment.

"Girl... The time is right. Hades isn't going to let me live any longer..."

"Then I will finally have peace," you say bitterly, giving your grandfather a indifferent look.

"Don't take it like that... You... You know I had no choice..."

"We always have a choice and you deprived me of my happiness because of fear. You were so afraid of losing your place that you wasted my life."

"Girl..."

Why the first time in years, Acheron finally saw what you had become: a young woman broken and terrified by the attitude of others towards her for a crime she had not committed. His only crime that everyone blamed him for was defending himself. Acheron felt his eyes swell with tears that he couldn't hold back.

You were right, he had the choice and he had decided to ignore your desires to redeem himself with the king and the citizens. He hadn't known how to protect you.

"Gods (Y / N)... What did I do?" he asked with a tight throat. "I'm so sorry… I… I should have protected you."

"Yes, you should have...," you replied with a sigh. "But you didn't do anything. I could never forgive you."

After that, you left the room, leaving Acheron to die alone with his regrets. You left the base when your path crossed that of Atreus. The young Spartan looked at you surprised as you stared at him blankly.

"Hi Atreus."

"(Y / N)... Sorry for your grandfather," Atreus said, running his hand behind his uncomfortable neck.

"Thanks," you say with a sigh.

"I'll take you home. If you want to of course."

You were just nodding your head in response. The trip to the country was made in heavy silence. Atreus didn't know what to say. You were probably aware that Kratos was going to marry Lysandra, all of Sparta was talking about it and also about the child who would soon be born.

It was no wonder you were in such a state.

"(Y / N)? Why did you... decide to break up with Kratos?"

You sighed on your way home inviting Atreus to follow you. You went to get some glasses and the wine that Acheron was hiding. You served yourself in a glass, sitting in front of the young Spartan who was in turn helping himself to the wine.

"Grandpa would have refused to grant him the post of general if he married me. I know he would have succeeded, he was friends with the king," you say, sighing and sipping your drink. "My life is already miserable. Now he's going to marry Lysandra and he's going to have a child soon, right? It's better this way..."

"But... Kratos doesn't care to post..."

"With all that it can give him? I don't want to deprive him of it," you say as you finish your drink. "Now I'm going to move to town."

"Huh? Why?"

"I know the boss of the brothel and she offered me a job."

"W-What? You're not going to become... A..."

"No. No, don't worry, I wouldn't be a prostitute. She hired me to clean the place and make the meals. In return, she lets me live there and I would be paid well," you say going to put your glass with the dirty dishes. "I'd rather go there. She assured me that no one would hurt me. At least I wouldn't be alone anymore."

You sighed as you leaned against the cabinet. You then turned to Atreus, giving him a sad little smile.

"It's a new life beginning, Atreus. It's better this way."

Atreus sighed as he finished his drink before getting up to hug you. You hug your friend back before he pulls back.

"You know you can count on me. If you think it can help you, then so be it."

"Thanks, Atreus. I really appreciate it."

"You... will you need help when you move out?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have much, but it would be nice to have a little help."

"Then nothing will be the same, eh?"

"I'm really afraid of it."


	7. Chapter 7

Several months had passed since Acheron's death and your break-up with Kratos. You had taken your life back in hand, you were working as a maid in the Sparta brothel. The work was hard, but you liked working there. The girls were nice to you, especially Attalus. She held out her hand to you as soon as you arrived. Attalus made you take a scented bath and comb your hair before leaving yourself alone. Now she was making sure you were eating right and getting enough sleep.

Within weeks, Attalus had become your best friend.

Like every morning, after having prepared breakfast and washing all the sheets, you helped the girls to do their hair and make up for a new day of work to satisfy men.

"Thanks, (Y / N)," Attalus thanked once she was ready. "Are you used to all of this now?"

"Pretty much," you replied, shrugging your shoulders. "It's always embarrassing to hear everyone moaning and screaming..."

"We fake it all the time, it's rare to get a good fuck. But don't tell them or they won't come back," Attalus explained as he applied his lipstick.

"Sounds complicated."

"Not that much. You're just screaming and it's okay. They're so stupid they believe in it."

You chuckled when a girl came over to ask Attalus if she was ready. The young blonde woman nodded before greeting you to go and stand in front of the brothel. You went to the reserve to see what you had to buy back in the market. As the brothel boss had promised, no one was harming you. You even had the impression that soldiers were constantly watching you as soon as you went out into the street.

When you thought about it, you and Kratos had been acting like you didn't know each other for several months. You would meet him in the streets, but he accompanied Lysandra, his wife and pregnant up to the eyes. You were happy for him, even though his wife was that bitch. He was now famous in Sparta, he won all the wars, he was even more popular than your late grandfather. At the beginning, he was at the head of a hundred men, but many others are joined to arm him to be in his ranks.

"It's gonna be a boy, even the Oracle told me," Lysandra exclaimed to her friends.

Your gaze fell on Lysandra who was discussing with her friends about her future child. From the start she had told all of Sparta that her future child was a boy. You thought you would like to see her face if the child was a girl, she would be able to cause a scandal all over Sparta. You finished buying the ingredients for the girls' meal before going back to the brothel, ignoring your executioner who was watching you join the brothel.

Lysandra was more than happy. It had been five moons that she and Kratos were married, something Atreus had taken a dim view. And now she was six moons pregnant. She was sure she was pregnant with a boy. Everything smiled on her, so it would be normal for her to have a son. She was delighted to see that Kratos cared about his condition. The young general cared mostly about the baby. He had made the decision to move, with his "wife", to the countryside of Sparta. Lysandra had been furious that day. She hated the countryside. Because of that, she saw less friends.

Whatever she didn't care. She had everything she had always wanted. Lysandra sighed as she stepped out of the walkway to go home and cook dinner. Kratos would be back home soon.

Lysander did everything to please her and show her that she was better than you. After all, it was she who was his wife now and who was carrying his child. But why did she feel so frustrated? She was doing whatever it took to make Kratos like her. So why was he still not at her feet?

Lysandra barely pushed open the door of the house when she saw Kratos busy plucking a chicken.

"You came home. I thought you had a few more hours at the base," Lysandra commented, smiling at her husband and placing her basket on the table.

Kratos groaned in response. Lysandra lost her smile when she saw her indifference. Nothing new either.

"Atreus hangs out with (Y / N) a lot, it's last time," Lysandra commented innocently as she heated her pot. "Are they together?"

"No, not that I know of," Kratos replied as he finished plucking and gutting the chicken.

"Really, I see her a lot in town and Atreus is always behind her. Unless you asked him to watch her ..."

"Atreus was already his friend before we got married. They do whatever they want anyway."

Lysandra nodded thoughtfully. If you were still single, that might tempt Kratos. Unless he knows you've become a prostitute. No, all of Sparta knew you were working in the brothel. No one worthy of the name would want to remain friends with you.

Lysandra finished preparing dinner. She began to talk about everything and nothing, trying to get him to react, but nothing. As long as it wasn't about the baby, he didn't care.

"Did you go to see the old one?" Kratos asked as he finished his plate.

"Yes, she's happy for us and said she was going to pray to Ares that we have a boy. Although, I think he's a boy," Lysandra replied, stroking her stomach.

"We don't know. Don't hope, woman."

After that, Kratos left the table to return to the barn. Lysandra's hand was clenched on her stomach.

"Son of the bitch," she mumbled once Kratos was away. "You should be thankful that I gave you a son."

Lysandra took the empty plates to clean them. It was always the same. Didn't he believe her capable of giving him a strong son who would follow in his footsteps?

Kratos was busy in the barn. He had started to make the cradle. He hadn't planned on getting Lysandra pregnant. He hadn't expected a child so quickly. No, Kratos hadn't planned on having a child with Lysandra. She was convinced she was pregnant with a boy and that irritated her. Sparta wanted women to give strong boys, but Kratos wouldn't mind if the baby was a girl.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o) 

It had been a long and tiring day. Your feet hurt. You were relieved when you could finally lie down. Attalus had come to join you in the room, she chuckled seeing you also tired.

"You did a good job today," Attalus said smiling at you.

"You too. I heard you brought a lot of men."

"Yes. I want to sleep," Attalus commented, resting his head on your stomach.

"Attalus…," you growled, trying to push away your hugging friend.

"You're so warm~"

Attalus rubbed her face against your stomach before falling asleep against you. You sighed as you fell asleep with your friend. The boss sighed when she saw you sleeping with Attale. The woman was returning to her office to find the man in her office.

"I told you I was looking after her, right? You don't have to come here every night."

"I'm making sure she's okay."

"As you wish, she's not a prostitute, Kratos. I've known her since she was a little girl, even though her innocence would have brought me clients, I would never have allowed myself to throw her in. the arms of vicious men, "Chióni commented with a chuckle.

Kratos groaned as he threw a purse at Chióni's desk. The boss of the brothel sighed as she went to sit at her desk.

"Do you really think (Y / N) is not going to realize that you are servicing her?" she asked, hiding the purse. "She's a smart girl, Kratos. She'll refuse to continue working if she finds out. Are you doing this because you blame yourself?"

"I only do it because I want to," Kratos replied before leaving the brothel from behind. He's been talking to you for several months. He kept some of what he earned from the war for you, but he will never tell you. He preferred to act like you didn't know each other and send his soldiers to watch you.

It was better this way, after all, it was what you wanted.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Weeks, months, years passed slowly. Too slowly even. The girls in the brothel were watching over you. This job allowed you to have a busy mind and not think about Kratos. But it only half worked. You couldn't help but think of him, good or bad. You also thought of this child who must have been near him. You couldn't help but feel sorry for this child. Having Lysandra as a mother couldn't have been easy.

And you couldn't be more right. As Kratos had thought, Lysandra had not given birth to a boy. She had given birth to a daughter. Lysandra had fallen from a height. Kratos had ignored his wife and the soldiers who were unhappy with this birth. Sparta preferred boys, but Kratos was delighted. He loved his daughter, Calliope.

A sweet, kind and pleasant little girl. Quite the opposite of Lysandra. Kratos felt like he saw you through Calliope.

"So? How's Calliope?" Atreus asked, sharpening his sword.

"Good, before I leave her alone with her mother," Kratos replied. "She would like to learn to play the flute."

The two men fell silent. They watched what was left of their brothers in arms. Many Spartans had fallen in this war. Kratos was not sure if he would win this war.

"We have to keep hope, Kratos," Atreus said, smiling at his friend.

"How? We're now understaffed," Kratos replied between his teeth.

"You give up?"

"No."

"Well."

Atreus smiled at his friend when they noticed that the enemies were preparing for another attack. Kratos ordered his men to take their guns and prepare for another attack. Even though they were on the verge of losing, the Spartans never gave up. If they were to die on the battlefield, they would die with honor. But if he did that, he would abandon his beloved daughter. He couldn't do that to Calliope. Nor to you. Even though you didn't speak to each other, he made a promise to protect you, no matter what.

"Prepare yourself, Spartans!"

The soldiers did not obey their general. They no longer wanted to fight, what was the point of fighting when all was lost? Kratos clenched his teeth when he saw that his troops refused to obey him.

"I order you to get up! You still know how to hold a sword and a shield! You are a Spartan, are you not? !!!"

The men barely reacted to Kratos' words. The latter dismounted from his horse, grabbing the first man that came into his hand, pushing him towards his horse. Ordering them to return to combat. Atreus watched Kratos fight with his own men. The young soldier turned his back on his friend to set off towards the first soldiers who rushed at them. Kratos turned to his friend who was rushing into battle.

"Atreus!"

Kratos left his men to jump on his horse to follow his friend. Atreus fought like a lion against enemy soldiers. He had already killed several men. His horse had just fallen, but that didn't stop him from continuing to fight. Kratos would quickly come to his friend to fight alongside him.

"You are stupid!" Kratos commented killing a man.

"One of us has to react, right?" Atreus replied, beheading a man. "Left side!"

Kratos stabbed the man who tried to shoot him. The enemy leader watched the scene from afar with the rest of his men. He had sent few. He did not find it necessary to send all his men when he saw that the Spartans were discouraged. It would have been an easy victory if these two morons hadn't decided to keep fighting.

"Slay them," ordered the general to his men who rushed to the battle chief.

"Kratos! They're coming!"

Kratos saw the giant man running in their direction. The enemy general wanted to end it as quickly as possible. The general and his right arm were preparing for the attack on the mastodon. The blows fell as well as the punches of the enemy. Kratos lost sight of Atreus, he saw the juggernaut bring down his club, but to his surprise the weapon did not hit him, but did hit his friend. He heard sinister crackles, blood gushing from Atreus' mouth as his body crashed into the many corpses of enemy soldiers. Kratos felt the rage overwhelm him.

"You have led all your men to their doom," the Barbarian commented, sneering and turning to Kratos. "Look at them, they abandoned you. Dies Spartan."

The leader of the Barbarians brought his club down on Kratos, but to everyone's surprise, the man's head fell to the ground with a thud. Kratos was rushing towards Atreus. The wounds were severe, his armor was shattered and his ribs had to be broken. Kratos hugged his friend, trying not to cause him unnecessary pain.

"Sounds like… That… What is the end," Atreus commented with a smile, though his lips were covered with blood.

"Don't talk! We're going back to Sparta. We're going to heal you. It's nothing," Kratos said reassuring himself. He had already lost you, he couldn't lose his friend. The only person who could keep her feet on the ground and not go crazy. "I can't lose you too."

Despite the pain, Atreus chuckled. He put his hand on the cheek of Kratos who pleaded with him.

"You will be fine..."

Atreus breathed his last, the life left his eyes and his hand slid down Kratos' cheek to fall on his chest. He was dead. His friend had also just died in his arms. First you, then Atreus. The leader of the Barbarians was about to strike his weapon at the leader of the Spartan when the latter cried out to the sky.

"Ares! Destroy my enemies and my life will be yours!"

To everyone's surprise, the sky turned blood red. Ares, the God of War himself descended from heaven. Kratos bowed before his God who had answered his call for help. Ares gave his new servant some souls that would allow him to kill anyone who stood in his way. The hot chains wrapped around Kratos' wrists, burning him. The Spartan howled in pain as the chains fastened to his pulpit. But thanks to his blades, Kratos manages to reverse the scales. Beheading the leader of the Barbarians and killing all his men.

By the end of his fight, Kratos had lost his armor and his body was covered in the blood of his enemies. His men looked at him with fear and admiration.

"Lord Kratos..."

"Shut up, I forbid you to speak."

Kratos turned his back on the rest of his men to go take Atreus' body. He put it on his shoulder before setting off for Sparta with his men.

It was a bitter victory Kratos.

He felt a mad urge to kill his men who had cowardly abandoned him. Because of them, Atreus was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Kratos' forearms still hurt, but he didn't show it. His chains were fixed against his skin, impossible for him to remove. It had been several months since he had become Ares' servant and it was paying off. He had become even more ruthless than before. His own men feared him and he liked it, after what had happened to Atreus, he had made his men pay for this affront.

The power intoxicated him and it allows him to forget his pain.

"Father? Do you have to go?" Calliope asked, looking at her father who was finishing getting ready.

"Yes, I won't be for long."

"But you just got home."

Kratos sighed as he turned to Calliope who was tackling a pout as she stared at her feet. The general sighed, hooking his blades behind her back before lifting her off the ground, propping her up on her hip.

"It'll be a quick mission. I'll be home soon. You'll continue to learn the flute. You can play it for me when I get home."

Calliope was smiling at her father when her attention was drawn to the ring her father had tied to her wrist with a ribbon (Y / F / C). The girl ran her fingers over the jewel.

"Why are you wearing this ring?" Calliope asked, taking a closer look at the ring. "You never leave her."

"It's... a gift I made for a girl."

"Mother?"

"No, another. It was a gift for a wedding."

"Another girl? Was she nice?"

"Very. You and (Y / N) would have gotten along well. She would have been a better mother to you."

"(Y / N) ...," Calliope repeated softly before smiling, looking at Kratos. "Is that the lady who works at the brothel? Mother says a lot of bad words about her."

“Your mother has always been jealous of (Y / N),” Kratos replied.

"You seem to love her a lot. Why did you marry mother, if you loved another?"

"It's ... Complicating. A lot has happened," Kratos replied with a sigh.

Calliope's gaze fell on the ring again. She ran her fingers over the jewel when her father placed her on the floor to continue getting ready. Ares had given him a new assignment.

Since he had become his servant, he had shed more blood than usual. The blood of his enemies, the blood of innocents and creatures.

Now, Ares had asked him to destroy a village that worshiped his sister, Athena. He had always had fierce jealousy of her.

Kratos had therefore gone to this village whose inhabitants were still unaware of their fate which was reserved for them.

"They are erecting this Temple for the purpose of praying to Athena. This whole village is a real affront to Lord Ares. Burn this village down! From top to bottom!"

Kratos threw his torch across the village. The flames quickly invaded the village. The terrified cries of the inhabitants rose up as well as the sound of the blades piercing the bodies. The noises did not reach Kratos. The general had stopped in front of the village temple. There was something about this Temple, something forbidden. A voice in his head told him that he absolutely must not cross the threshold.

The Oracle of the village approached Kratos. Stopping in front of the general who was glaring at her.

"Watch out, Kratos. The dangers of the Temple are far greater than you might think."

Kratos didn't care about the village Oracle's warning. He pushed the elderly woman to enter the Temple, Kratos kicked the door open, slaughtering everyone who was in this Temple. Anyone who opposed him had to die. Blinded by rage, Kratos killed without holding back, but as soon as the veil of anger was gone, the glory he had reveled in turned to horror. The body of Calliope and Lysandra lay at his feet, bathed in their blood.

Kratos fell to his knees when he realized he had killed his little girl. He took the small inert body in his arms, horrified by what he had just done and lost. Kratos will never be able to forget that he had just spilled the blood of his own family. A cruel trick orchestrated by the God of War, Ares.

"Calliope... My daughter... How? She must have been in Sparta," he said lost, hugging his daughter's body.

"You are evolving as I imagined, Kratos," Ares announced delighted. "Now that your wife and daughter are dead, nothing will hold you back. You will become even stronger. You will become death in person!"

Kratos burned the Temple as well as the bodies of Calliope and Lysandra. The death of this woman did not matter much, only her daughter mattered. After this act, Kratos knew that he could never be of service to his master again and he realized that his real enemy was the God he had once saved from the barbarians. This same God that he now had at all costs.

"ARES !!!!" Kratos yelled, looking up at the dark sky.

"From that night on, the mark of your terrible crime will be visible to all. The ashes of your wife and daughter will stick to your skin. They will never go away," the Oracle announced, looking up at the former servant of Ares.

With this curse, no one could ignore the monster he had become. The skin whitened by the ashes of his ex-companion and his deceased daughter, the Ghost of Sparta was born.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed as you finished preparing the girls' meal. Chióni told you that Atreus was dead, the young Spartan died in the war. The funeral had been swift. Atreus didn't have a family that could mourn him. He had been an orphan some time after he was taken to do the Agoge. You had passed Kratos at his funeral, but Lysandra had jostled you by going to join her husband, making it clear to you that you were not welcome.

So you quickly returned to the brothel to isolate yourself. Attalus had tried to console you for the loss of your friend and your heartache. For a brief moment, you wanted to talk to Kratos. But Lysandra didn't let go. Nor his daughter.

Atreus told you that the little one was called Calliope. She looked like a nice girl, but you couldn't talk to her. You were happy for Kratos when you saw him with his daughter. They were close, very close.

"(Y / N)? Are you okay?" one of the girls asked, approaching you.

"Hm... We have to," you replied, serving the girls lunch. "I don't really have a choice."

"You have the right to be sad, my beauty," Attalus said, hugging you. "You just lost a friend, that's okay."

"Yes."

"(Y / N)."

You and the girls look to Chióni. The boss of the brothel motioned for you to follow her to her office. You left the girls to go to Chióni's office. The woman motioned for you to sit down as she sat down at her desk.

"(Y / N)... Kratos is missing. He killed his wife and daughter before disappearing," Chióni explained uneasily.

Huh? Kratos had killed Lysandra and Calliope and now he's gone?

Why would he have done such a thing? He loved his daughter, he would never have killed her. Unless someone set him up. It was the only possible explanation.

"(Y / N)?"

"I... I have to go..."

You were rushing out of the brothel to flee through Sparta. You needed to run, just run. You left the city to go to the countryside. You stopped in front of your old house. You entered the empty house, the dust was present, certain object had disappeared. It wouldn't be surprising if the Spartans came here to poke around. You went to your room, everything was upside down. You weren't surprised about that. Since people couldn't reach you, they degraded your house.

You went to sit at the table. You sighed as you hid your face in your arms. If Kratos was missing, that meant you were alone.

First your grandfather, then Atreus and now Kratos.

What were you going to become?


	9. Chapter 9

"(Y / N) you need to get out a bit. You need some fresh air, it's not good for you to stay here," Attalus said trying to get you out of your old house.

"What's the point?" you say with a sigh. "I've lost, the only relative I have left, my friend and the man I love. I don't know if he's alive or ... I don't even want to think about it."

You pursed your lips as you felt your eyes swell with tears. You quickly wiped away your tears that threatened to fall. Six months had passed since Chióni informed you of Kratos' disappearance. You haven't been back to the brothel since. You stayed in your old house, you had to clean everything, you had to put everything away, fix everything. You lived like a hermit. If Attalus didn't come and bring you some food, you would be long dead.

Attalus sighed, she had seen you wasting away for six months, day after day. She didn't know what to do to motivate you to return to work, but you were too sad to do anything, it was already a miracle that you were eating what she brought you.

Attalus had to return to the brothel to work. You left your bed once you were alone. You went into the main room to see the pot filled with stew. You went to sit on the steps outside, you stayed until sunset. You sighed when your stomach began to growl for food. You were about to go home when you saw something strange. A house appeared to be on fire. Your curiosity took over and you decided to go see what was going on. You quickly went to the house which was on fire.

But to your surprise, you didn't have time to reach the home you saw the last person you thought you would see in Sparta. Kratos. He was there. He was alive. But he had changed, his skin was as white as a ghost, you had the impression that his skin was painted.

"Kratos? You..."

Kratos never thought he would see you here. The last time he was in Sparta, you were still working in the brothel. Kratos didn't have time to tell you anything he got slapped in the face. He looked at you surprised. Tears started to run down your cheeks as you punched and pushed the ailing Spartan who let you go.

"Dumbass! Dumbass! You're such a bastard to leave like that!" you screamed, slamming your fist against Kratos' chest. "Why did you leave without saying anything?!"

"I couldn't come back to Sparta after what I did," Kratos replied, running his hand through your hair. "Why aren't you in town?"

"What do you want me to do there ?! I have nothing left here. I lost my grandfather first, then Atreus and thought I lost you too! "

You were wiping away your tears as you felt Kratos' muscular arm wrap around your shoulders. The Spartan drew you against him. You hugged him, pressing your face against his chest.

"Let's go to your place."

You nodded slightly, wiping away your tears and letting go of Kratos. You clung to his arm as you walked to your old residence. You were too afraid that he would disappear again and that you would find yourself alone. Kratos could feel you shaking against his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kratos asked looking at you in puzzlement as you walked into the house.

"For what I told you that night," you say, tightening your grip on the Spartan's arm more. "I didn't think so, but… You couldn't pass up this chance. I didn't want to be the one to keep you from becoming a general."

"I didn't care if I posted. Like I said, Acheron gave me the choice and I chose you, but apparently there was only one answer possible," Kratos explained casually. his hand on your cheek.

"Kratos... what happened to you?" you asked, stepping back. "Your skin... why is it so white?"

Kratos sighed as he looked at his skin which was now white as snow. He clenched his fists as he thought about what he had done to his family. To his little girl.

"I killed him (Y / N). I killed my daughter and Lysandra... The village Oracle cursed me. I... Their ashes are stuck to my skin."

"Their ashes?" you say surprised looking at Kratos' arm.

That was why he was so pale. It made you think of a ghost.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Kratos asked.

"Hm? Yes, but... To go where?" you asked puzzled.

"Anywhere but here. I no longer serve Ares. I have broken the Yoke that bound me to him. He no longer has any hold on me. Nothing is holding us back."

You nodded slightly, agreeing to follow him wherever he went. After all, you had nothing more to lose.

"You need to heal yourself," you say, pulling away from Kratos. "I... I'll make you a bath."

You went to get the basin to prepare a bath. Kratos removed his blades and dropped them to the floor. You looked at the puzzled blades as they heated the water.

"Was it... Ares who gave you his blades?" you asked as you finished preparing the bath.

"Yes."

"What... What happened to you? His injuries, did you fight?"

"Against the Erinyes. I had to do it to break the Yoke."

You looked at Kratos surprised by what he had just said. He had succeeded in defeating the Erinyes? How it is possible? You turned your back on the Spartan to finish preparing his bath. Kratos slipped behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you against him. You felt your cheeks heat up as you felt the lips of your ex-fiancer brushing your shoulder.

"Your... your bath is ready!" you say hastily, pulling away from Kratos to go see if you still have what you need to heal him.

Kratos removed his chains before undressing before entering the pool. He watched you rummage through the cupboards, looking for something to use to heal him.

"You don't need to try to do this," Kratos said, looking at you. "My wounds are healing quickly."

“That's no reason to let yourself get an infection,” you say, pulling out clean bandages and alcohol. "Should do the trick."

"You care too much about others."

"Is that a bad thing?" you asked, placing the necessary on the table.

"With the wrong people, yes."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you plan to take advantage of it? Or have you already done it before?"

"No."

"So I have nothing to fear, have I?" you asked while preparing napkins.

"Perhaps."

You took the pot of stew to heat the food. Kratos watched you without saying anything. You were finishing preparing the meal when he got out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels. He ties the towel around his waist before moving closer to you. You were removing the pot from the heat when you felt a muscular arm wrap around your waist. You tensed up, feeling the chest muscle and wet against your back. Your dress stuck to your skin. You felt your cheeks heat up as Kratos' lips brushed your neck.

"W-what?" you asked looking at him surprised. "Are you in pain somewhere?"

Kratos didn't answer your question. He just shied his face away from your neck. His goatee tickled you, but you didn't say anything. Your heart was racing. You wondered if Kratos felt it. The Spartan lifted his head to claim your lips.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Attalus sighed as he crossed the Sparta countryside. She was holding a new pot of food. She made sure you were eating properly, even though for several months you hadn't wanted to do anything. The girl of joy recovered when she was in front of your house.

“(Y / N), it's time to get out of bed,” Attalus said as he entered the eerily silent house. "(Y / N)? Are you there?"

No one answered her. Attalus heard no sobs and no lamentations. The girl of joy went into the room, she saw that the sheets strewn the ground, a broken vase strewed the ground.

What had happened?

Attalus preferred to leave the room and go to the barn to find that Prínkipas had disappeared along with all the necessary equipment.

What had happened? Did someone kidnap you? Where have you been?

Attalus was going back inside the house. She saw the empty, clean stew pot. The young woman lifted the lid to see a letter inside with a purse. Attalus took the letter addressed to her. A letter you wrote to her. You apologized for your behavior and for having left the brothel and especially for having decided to leave Sparta on a whim with Kratos. The Spartan having returned, he had proposed that you leave this city of misfortunes. To be forgiven, you gave him part of your savings.

Attalus sighed reassuringly and a slight smile appeared on her lips.

"I see, so that's it," she said to herself. "At least she'll be quite close to him."

Attalus picked up her pots again and returned to town. Leaving the empty house behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten years had passed. Ten years since Kratos found you and you both left Sparta. Kratos had decided to serve the Gods, hoping to be forgiven for the horrible sin he had committed.

His consolation was the sea, constantly sailing from port to port in the service of the Olympian Gods, all his hopes rested on them.

Kratos sighed as he finished drinking the rest of the wine as his gaze fell on you, naked and asleep in bed. It doesn't matter how much wine you've consumed or how consolation it is to have you in your arms Nothing on Earth could make him forget the horrors that tormented him. He relives images of the many murders he had committed until the murder of his daughter.

"Athena!"

The statue of the Goddess of Wisdom came to life. Kratos opened the cargo bay doors, facing the statue of Athena.

"Ten years, Athena. I have faithfully served the Gods for ten years. When will you finally relieve me of her nightmares?"

“We ask you for one very last task Kratos. Your greatest challenge awaits you in Athens, which has been besieged by my brother Ares. At this hour, Athens is about to be destroyed. Ares will do it. fall my great city. Zeus forbade the Gods to make war against each other. That is why I appeal to you Kratos. Only a mortal trained by a God will have a chance to defeat Ares. "

"If I do what you want... If I kill a God... Then the visions, will they cease?"

"Complete this final task and the past that consumes you will be forgiven. Have faith Kratos. The Gods never forget those who come to their aid."

Abandoning the rotting carcass of the Hydra, Kratos set sail again. His greatest challenge and the possibility of freeing himself from his growing madness awaited him in the city of Athens.

Kratos could see in the distance, the city that was engulfed in flames and the servants of his former master. His fists clenched at the thought of the crime Ares had forced him to commit and which he carried on his skin forever. The Gods gave him the possibility of revenge.

You sighed, rubbing your heavy eyelids, you felt the silk fabric that covered the lower part of your body, revealing your chest and your belly. You could also feel the room swaying. It's true, you were in a boat. You would sit up and run your hands over your face.

You've been traveling with Kratos through Greece for ten years now. You weren't asking a question, you were just following him. You saw him being plagued by his nightmares which haunted him and drove him mad. You were doing your best to support him. You were brought out of your mind when you heard the bedroom door open. It was Kratos. Your companion came to lie down beside you. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against him.

"What is happening?" you asked, stroking the Spartan's cheek.

"Ares."

"What did he do?"

"He is attacking the city of Athens. The Gods want me to kill him."

Kratos felt your hand tighten against his cheek. You were freeing yourself from the Spartan's grip to get out of bed to get dressed.

"(Y / N)."

"Don't go, it's suicide. I'm sorry, I know you're strong, but ... A man against a God? It's like they send you in the mouth of the wolf for the feed."

"You know I can. It won't be the first time I've fought a God," Kratos said as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but... what if you don't come back?" you ask, turning to him.

"I'll be back," he said, standing up to come closer to you and wrap his arms around your waist. "I always came back, right?"

One point for him, despite his dangerous missions, he had always come back. He had fought Persephone and Atlas to free Helios and free the human world from the clutches of Morpheus. But even knowing that, you were scared. Afraid Kratos won't come back. Persephone is one thing, but Ares, the God of War and former master of Kratos. You had a doubt.

Kratos stroked your face before stealing a kiss from you, telling you he would come back. You sighed when he left you to go to Athens. The Spartan ordered his men to keep you safe and that if you got the slightest scratch they would pay dearly for it. You sighed as you dropped onto the bed.

10 years that you traveled with Kratos and saw him leave to accomplish the missions that the Gods entrusted to him. There was nothing you could do to help him except support him and wait for his return. The ship was heading back to sea, staying close enough to Athens in case Kratos returned. You finished getting dressed and combing your hair in front of the dressing table. Kratos gave you anything you wanted, food, drink, jewelry, absolutely anything you wanted.

You wanted to eat the sweetest apple in Greece, he will cross the whole country to bring it to you, you wanted a beautiful dress, he will pay the best designer. You thought that if you asked him to go to Hell, he would be able to do it.

You sighed as you finished styling your hair. The days to come were going to be long and winding. You spent your time writing in your journal, you went up on the bridge to get some fresh air and to see the city on fire. You prayed to the Gods that Kratos would come back to you safe and sound.

3 days passed before the ship returned to the port of the city. The sky was now blue, the Sun was back, Ares had been defeated. You quickly left the hold to go out onto the deck to see the statue of Athena.

"Miss (Y / N)," a soldier called, approaching you. "Lord Kratos wants me to escort you to him."

"Very well," you say, following the soldier.

You knew what a war was. Acheron and Kratos had told you about it many times, but you had never been to it. The bodies, the blood, the creatures, the ruined buildings. You never expected to see this post-war scene. It was horrible. The survivors were busy cleaning the streets and rehabilitating the city. The soldier pressed you and took you to the cliff overlooking the Aegean Sea. You saw Kratos waiting near a statue of Athena and a huge portal.

"Kratos!" you cried, throwing yourself in his arms. "Are you okay? I was so scared."

"I told you I would be back, right?" he said hugging you.

You hid your face in his chest, completely forgetting the soldier who was leaving and Athena who was talking to Kratos. You were taken out of your thoughts by your companion who let go to take your hand and take you with him. You watched puzzled Kratos as you walked through the Hyperion portal. You looked around you lost when your gaze fell on the palace.

"Kr-Kr-Kratos ?! T-t-t-this place ?!" you cried surprised.

"It's Olympus," the Spartan replied simply, climbing the stairs and pulling you a bit.

"B-b-b-b-but... why are we here?"

Kratos did not answer your question, he entered the part of the palace that had belonged to Ares. You could see statues with the effigy of Ares and the minotaur. The enemies Kratos had crushed. You observed the surroundings lost when your gaze fell on Kratos who was settling on the throne of his former master and God of War. You approached quickly Kratos who held out his hand to you. You took his hand without a hint of hesitation. The Spartan pulled you to his knees. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"Kratos, can you explain to me what's going on?"

"By killing Ares, I secured his place as God of War," he said, brushing his lips against your shoulder.

"God of war?"

Kratos groaned as he kissed your shoulder. He rested his forehead on it, heaving a deep sigh.

"Kratos?"

The Spartan stood up, forcing you to do the same. You gave a little surprised cry when Kratos threw you over his shoulder to take you with him through the halls of the palace. The Spartan asked a slave where the room was. The slave pointed to the door as the new God of War told him not to disturb them before locking himself in the room with you.

You didn't have time to ask him what he was going to do when he threw you on the huge bed. You didn't try to get up.

"Kratos? What happened when you were fighting Ares?" you asked, staying perfectly still.

Kratos didn't answer your question. He was content to crawl above you passing his hands on your legs, going up along your body, he put his head against your chest, hugging you. His Spartan pride kept him from showing others when he was wrong, but in private, he told you everything.

"The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me. They are refused to take back the nightmares that haunt me. Everything I have done, I have done in vain."

"I'm sorry, Kratos," you said, hugging the Spartan and stroking the back of his head. "Was it hard?"

"Yes, very. I had to go get Pandora's box in the desert and I opened it."

"Did you open Pandora's box?"

"Yes. It's because of his power that I was able to kill Ares," he said before kissing your throat. "Let's stop talking about it."

You relaxed in the arms of the Spartan who was undressing you. Like any Spartan, he dominated you. He didn't mind seeing you on top of him, as long as he was still in control. And then it amused him to see you lost and embarrassed. He found it adorable.

Kratos straightened up, throwing your clothes off the bed before doing the same to his own clothes. He grabbed your hips, pulling you towards him as he lay down between your legs. He kissed your thigh as he licked a wide strip against your clit. You sank your hips into the mattress, putting your hands behind his head. Kratos loved to devour you. He liked to torture you until you begged him.

"Kratos..."

Kratos growled, making you moan even more. Your moans were music to his ears. He was able to make love to you every day just to hear you moan for him. Your body tensed as the orgasm tore you apart, your scream echoed throughout the room as your lover continued to eat you making your orgasm last. You gave a sharp little cry as your body shook.

Kratos sat up, giving you a minute's break, but it wasn't going to last. You came down from your orgasmic cloud that Kratos kissed you by ordering you to lie on your stomach. You obeyed him without asking a question. He made you stand up so that your back was pressed against his chest, he put his hand on your stomach, moving up to your chest before grabbing your throat. A gasp escaped you as you felt his grip tighten and felt him enter you without waiting.

Kratos didn't wait to deliver heavy blows, making you scream with pleasure. You clung desperately to the arm of the Spartan, who still did not give you a moment's respite. You were sticking your fingernails in Kratos' arm. A second orgasm tore you apart, your cry resounded in the room, you were sure and certain that slaves were heard. Your body was soft, Kratos was holding you back otherwise you would have collapsed on the bed already. Kratos hugged you tight as he cummed inside you. Kratos withdrew before lying down, keeping you in his arms. You lay down on your lover's chest, resting your ear against his heart. His beats were fast, but it calmed down quickly to become calm and steady. You sighed as you fell asleep against the Spartan stroking your hair. Kratos stared at the ceiling without saying a word, continuing to stroke your hair.

Him, the God of War? It sounded like a bad taste joke. Kratos will not forget that the Gods give up on us by refusing to resume his nightmares. They were going to pay him.


	11. Chapter 11

You loved watching Kratos sleep. His features were relaxed, making him look much less stern. You were stroking his cheek when you heard someone knocking on the door. You got out of bed grabbing the first item of clothing that came to hand, Kratos' gown. You wrapped it around your waist before going to open the door. You were looking down the hall when your gaze fell on a bowl filled with fruit. You took the cup, closed the door and went back to the bed.

"What was it for?" Kratos growled, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"A slave laying a cup full of fruit at the doorstep," you say, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up an apple.

Kratos sighed as he sat up when his attention fell on the item of clothing you were wearing.

"That's my toga," he said, moving closer to you as you munched on your apple.

"I took the first item of clothing I could get my hands on," you say as you bite into your apple again. "I'll give it back to you."

Kratos nodded slightly as he watched you put on his toga. His ego was satisfied. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against him as he took a fruit from the cup. You barely finished the fruit when you felt your stomach turn. You had time to lean out of bed as you returned your breakfast. Kratos was leaning towards you, he was holding your hair as you finished giving back what little you had eaten.

"I'm sorry," you say, wiping your mouth.

"You feel bad?" he asked, putting his hand on your forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I do not know."

You sighed as you returned the toga to Kratos. The Spartan ordered you to stay in bed before going to look for a slave who quickly arrived to clean the room and leave as soon as he was finished.

When Kratos returned to the room, he saw that you had disappeared. He ordered the slave to tell him where you had been, but the young woman ignored him. She just said you went to explore the palace since you were feeling good despite being sick. Kratos will walk through the palace, he searched all the rooms, calling you when he entered a library. He sighed when he saw you read a parchment.

"Woman," Kratos growled as he moved closer to you. "I told you to stay in bed."

"I feel good," you say as you continue to read. "Besides, I wanted to explore the place, since we're going to be living here now."

"(Y / N)..."

"I'm fine," you growl annoyed back. "Leave me alone."

Kratos was surprised by your sudden change of mood. You had never spoken to him like you had just done, but he was even more surprised when he saw you cry like a madeleine while apologizing. It wasn't normal what was happening to you, maybe it was due to the stress of all this change. Kratos brought you back to the bedroom with scrolls so that you could entertain and rest and recover from all of this changes.

You had traveled with him a lot during the last ten years, with everything that had happened, Kratos was surprised that you were only showing your annoyance now. The God of War watched over you as you fell asleep reading your parchment. Kratos sighed, pulling a strand of hair from your forehead. He ran his finger over your scars when a white flash blinded him.

He saw himself as a child fighting his dead brother and he heard his mother calling for help and who seemed to be being held captive. Kratos knew it wasn't just a vision. With the Gods, appearances are always deceptive.

Kratos got out of bed, quickly writing you a note before leaving Olympus. These visions of the past prompted Kratos to seek answers. Answers that were to be found in the Temple of Poseidon, in the heart of the city of Atlantis.

"That's not very wise of you, Kratos. It was a dream, nothing more," said Athena who communicated through a statue that was on Kratos' boat.

"Visions still haunt me, Athena," Kratos replied bitterly. "The visions you promised to set me free from. But this vision... I can change it."

"Maybe it is better not to change it. A lot of things escape you. Please..."

Kratos ignored Athena's warnings. His ship was still sailing despite the rain and storm when Poseidon's creatures invaded the ship to prevent it from reaching the city. Kratos was unsheathing his blades, ready to slaughter anyone who tries to block his path.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

When you woke up, you weren't surprised to find that your companion had once again disappeared. You came across the note he left you, warning you that he would be back soon. You sighed when you heard someone knock on the door when it opened to a young woman with long blond hair.

"Lord Kratos has asked me to take care of you," said the slave, approaching the bed with food and water. The unpleasant smell of meat made you nauseous. You pinched your nose, wincing.

"Please, you can bring me something else to eat. This smell is awful. You and the others can eat this, but... Bring me something else."

"Good miss," the slave replied, looking at you worried. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yes. Yes..."

You quickly went to the window to breathe some fresh air. The slave quickly left the room with the meat to bring you bread and fruit. The young woman looked at you puzzled as you ate the bread and fruit.

"Miss... I... Without wanting to be indiscreet... When was your last bleeding?"

"My bleeding... I... I... It's been a while since... You don't think that..."

"You have all the symptoms. The nausea, the fatigue, the fact that you can't stand certain smells, the absence of your bleeding... There is no doubt. You are pregnant."

"This... there's no way I'm pregnant, I..."

"Miss, you've been with Lord Kratos for a long time, hasn't it? So it's not impossible that..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."

The slave bowed slightly before leaving the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Pregnant?

You couldn't be pregnant. You went to the bathroom. You stood in profile in front of the mirror and lifted your top to observe your stomach. He had put on weight, you could only see him in profile for the moment, but you had beautiful and well gained weight.

What was Kratos going to say? Would he be happy or angry?

You went back to the bedroom to lie down on the bed. Your hand was resting against your rounded belly. You sighed as Morpheus decided to plunge you into a deep sleep without you knowing it. You woke up several hours later, it was still pitch dark outside. You didn't have time to get up when the door to the room opened to none other than Kratos.

"Kratos? You... Did something happen?" you asked, straightening up as the Spartan sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kratos just groaned in response. You approached him to find that he was hurt. You order Kratos to take a bath to clean his wounds before treating him. Kratos obeys you without saying anything. It was worrying. You sighed as you prepared everything you needed to heal the God of War. You could hear the footsteps of the Spartan sitting down on the edge of the bed. You turned to the Spartan, you were surprised to see that he was only dressed in a towel that hid his nudity. You shook your head slightly as you got on the bed to slip behind the God of War

"You know I don't need this. It will be gone tomorrow," Kratos said with a slight growl.

"That's no reason you don't take care of him," you say as you finish treating him. "So? What happened?"

You felt Kratos' muscles tighten under your hands.

"I… I killed them. My mother turned into a monster and when I found my brother we had to fight Thanatos. He didn't survive."

"Your mother and your brother? I thought they were long dead," you say surprised.

"No, they were still alive. The Gods held them captive and they forced me to start over."

You were kissing Kratos' shoulder as you slipped out of bed to face him. The Spartan wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head against your chest.

"Your heart is beating fast," he said, hugging you tighter.

"I know," you say, hugging her. "Kratos... I am pregnant."

Kratos lifted himself from your embrace to look at you in perplexity. He was recording the news you had just told him.

Pregnant. You were pregnant.

"Pregnant? Really?" he asked surprised by this news.

"Yes, I... I haven't had my bleeding for a while now, the nausea, I gained weight, my breasts hurt and... Everything else," you say biting nervously your lip. "You are angry?"

Kratos didn't answer you, his eyes had just landed on your stomach, now that you said it, he noticed that it was slightly rounded. You must have been pregnant for a few weeks.

"Kratos... say something," you asked worried about his silence. "You want me to leave?"

"No," he said hastily, making you jump. "No, you are... All I have left. I can't lose you too."

You were kissing the Spartan when he put his hand on your stomach with a thoughtful air.

"Kratos?"

"I'm tired," he said, letting go of you to lie down.

You were lying next to Kratos. The God of War wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against him. He kissed the back of your neck before he fell asleep. It won't take long for you to fall asleep in the arms of your companion.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Months went by, your belly was getting bigger every day. Athena had come personally to congratulate you on this pregnancy and other Gods had given you gifts for the baby, but you had asked Kratos if it was possible to throw everything away. Favors he happily granted you. He didn't want to see his child with accessories that his damn Gods gave him. The God of War had made a cradle for your baby.

You caressed your rounded belly while reading one of the many scrolls in the library. Kratos watched you without saying anything. You were quiet installed near in their room on numerous pillows. Kratos made sure that you were eating enough and that you had everything you wanted for the baby to be healthy.

"We're fine," you say as you finish reading the parchment. "You don't need to stare at me like that. You look like a guard dog that's ready to pounce on the first person who dares to approach me."

"Zeus can morph into a lot of things," Kratos replied simply.

"It's going to be hard for him to approach me with you around."

"Exactly."

You sighed when the baby started to give you a push up. Kratos put his hand on your stomach, he felt the baby press more against his hand.

"The baby loves you," you say smiling at Kratos.

"Do not say stupid things."

"It shouldn't be long in coming out now," you said, stroking your stomach.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The pain was unbearable, your cry echoed through the room as slaves tried to calm you down, to no avail. Kratos watched the birth from afar. It had been several hours since labor had started, you had lost water in the morning and the baby was slow to come out.

"I see the head!"

"Push with all your might."

You straightened up pushing with all your strength. It was indescribable pain. You felt like the baby's head was going to tear you apart when it all ended. You heard a baby cry, your baby.

"He's a boy," the slave announced giving you the baby.

"My baby?" you ask, hugging him. "It's my baby?"

Kratos ordered the slaves to leave the room to be alone with you and the baby, his new family. He would sit near you. All your attention was focused on the baby sucking you. You couldn't believe it.

"You are so beautiful," you said, caressing the baby's cheek as he fell asleep.

"You're okay?" Kratos asked, pulling a strand of hair from your sweaty forehead.

"Yes," you answered without taking your eyes off the baby, smiling blissfully. "Here, take it a little."

Kratos took his son in his arms. The Spartan left the bed to clean the little one and dress him. He wrapped it in a crimson Sparta cloth with gold embroidery. The boy was sleeping, in no way disturbed by his father's manipulations. If he had been in Sparta, he would have been obliged to show his son to the elders who would have had the life of his little one in their hands. No, they wouldn't have let them, especially knowing that you couldn't have put up with this death.

Kratos came back to sit next to you. You had fallen asleep in the meantime, exhausted by this birth that had lasted all day. The God of War let you sleep, he was too hypnotized by the eyes of his son who had just woken up for a few minutes before falling back asleep, leaning against Kratos feeling the warmth he radiated. He fell in love with his son's eyes, his left eye was an electric blue and the other (Y / E / C).

"You have beautiful eyes," Kratos complimented, stroking his son's cheek. "The Gods will be jealous of it."

The little one made a little noise as he pressed himself closer to him.

"We'll think of a name for you tomorrow," he said as he got out of bed to drop the baby in its crib, but no sooner had he put it down for a good night's rest when the baby began to whine ordering to return to his father's arms. "Alright, alright."

Kratos hugged him again and the baby immediately calmed down. The God of War came and lay down beside you, putting the little one against his chest. Time to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kratos makes wars all over the place. We should never have made him the God of War," Zeus growled to the attention of the other Gods.

“Zeus, Kratos calmed down considerably with the birth of his son,” Athena contradicts. "And having his mate near him soothes him."

"You think so? I don't see any difference," Poseidon replied with a sneer. "He only deserves to die, like Ares, with his bastard son."

"You can't risk having a second Ghost of Sparta here," Helios continued.

"K is a baby. He and his mother have nothing to do with whatever is going on."

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me, dear," Hera replied, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"I don't need your sarcasm, Hera," Zeus growled irritably.

Athena sighed when she saw that the Gods were determined to bring down Kratos and his family. They were going to start over and make Kratos even more angry. The Goddess of Wisdom knew that if they came after you and the baby, Kratos would not hold back his anger against Olympus.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos had been rejected by many of his divine fellows once he became the God of War. To the Gods to see a mortal rise to the rank of God was an affront, but he didn't care. Seeing his son grow up and seeing you happy filled him, even if he would never tell you. Kratos cradled the toddler who looked at him with his wall eyes. K was soon going to ask for his mother to eat. The God of War was looking to you to return the baby that was starting to cry. You put K to the breast, the baby immediately calmed down by starting to feed. K fell asleep during the feed when he was full and he let himself go in your arms. You were getting dressed when a man's voice echoed through the room.

"Lord Krato! Another city is about to fall! Soon all will know the glory of Sparta!" shouted a soldier to his attention.

"The glory of Sparta, eh?" you say, rocking K against you. "Do you really have to go?"

"I'll be back soon."

"Like always."

Kratos just smirked. He stole a kiss from you, he ran his fingers over K's cheek before leaving you to descend from Olympus.

Kratos was preparing to descend from Mount Olympus to end this war and secure another victory for the Spartans, but Athena quickly joined him, hoping for reason.

"Enough Kratos! With every city you destroy, Olympus' anger grows. Soon I will not be able to protect you," Athena warned, placing her hand on the God of War's shoulder.

"I don't need your protection," Kratos replied, releasing the hand of the Goddess to continue on his way.

"Don't forget that it was I who made you a God, Ghost of Sparta!" she exclaimed, stopping. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"I don't owe you anything," he replied, turning his back on Athena.

"So you don't give me a choice."

Kratos ignored Athena's warnings to drop from Mount Olympus. He had turned his painful memories into hatred. A hatred towards the Gods, who had refused to free him from his nightmares of his past acts. Kratos traveled to Rhodes, to deliver the final blow to the besieged city. God destroyed everything in his path, leaving his enemies no chance. But the God of War did not have time to besiege the city, when he was struck by lightning. He realized it was Athena's work when he noticed he was losing his titanic form.

"Athena! Are you conspiring against me ?!"

Kratos saw an eagle land on a statue that came alive to set out to fight the God of War who was now human in size. The Rhodes soldiers were trying to stop it. He might have lost his titanic size, there was still a God. He crossed the city to fight the giant statue that was trying to kill him, until Zeus sent the sword of Olympus so that he could kill the Colossus. But when he touched the sword, it absorbed his divine powers, making him as weak as a mortal. Using the sword, Kratos succeeds in defeating the Colossus, killing anyone who stands in his way and breaking the mechanism of the iron monster.

"You see, Gods of Olympus? Do you need more proof ?!" he cried looking at the sky.

It was a mistake on Kratos' part. He had turned his back on the falling statue. The Colossus' hand crashed into the Spartan, shattering his armor and seriously injuring him in front of his army. He had become again a mere mortal vulnerable to the claws of death.

Kratos was defeated and covered in blood, his only chance of survival was to find the Blade of Olympus. After this terrible humiliation in front of his army of Spartans, Kratos rose to his feet. The soldiers watched Kratos silently as their God limped towards the sword as the eagle descended from the sky and transformed. It was Zeus himself who now stood before the Ghost of Sparta.

"You...?"

"Yes, I have to deal with this myself. Athena refused to correct her mistake. Imagine, dealing with a creature like you...," Zeus said, looking up at Kratos who was in terrible shape. 

"Why...? Why betray me...?"

"It is you who betrayed me. Should I stand by and do nothing while Olympus is threatened?" he said, grabbing the Blade of Olympus. "Your hands are already stained with the blood of a God. I will not let Ares' spell become mine!"

"The Gods are pitiful and pathetic. And your reign is in vain."

"I've had enough of this insolence! I am the King of Olympus!" Zeus exclaimed, putting the blade under Kratos' throat. "And my way is the only way the Gods follow! You must swear to serve me forever!"

"I'm not serving anyone," Kratos replied, pushing Kratos' weapon away.

"So you don't give me a choice!"

War resumed between the soldiers of Sparta and the soldiers of Rhodes and the fight between Kratos and Zeus began. But the God of War had lost a lot of blood, and he was sure he had broken bones. He was fighting as best he could, but his injuries were too severe. Zeus grabbed him by the throat, ordering him to submit. Kratos replied that he would rather die than serve the Gods again. Zeus threw him to the ground and he pierced his abdomen with the Blade of Olympus.

"It could have ended otherwise...," Zeus said, thrusting the blade deep into Kratos' stomach. "This path is the one you have chosen."

"Aah... A choice made... By the Gods... is as unnecessary... as the Gods themselves...," Kratos replied painfully.

"Even now, as you take your last breath, do you persist in challenging me? Everything you have ever known, Kratos, will now suffer as a result of your sacrilege. You will never become the ruler of Olympus," growled Zeus bending over the Spartan's ear. "The cycle ends here."

Zeus stood up, removing the blade from Kratos' body. He then used the powers of the Blade to create a wave of energy that disintegrated all the soldiers. Kratos could only witness helplessly the death of his men and his fall.

"You will pay it someday, Zeus... Be sure...," he said before coughing up blood and collapsing on the unconscious floor.

As life left Kratos, Hades's arms reached out to take their due to hell. But even if he ignored it, Kratos was not at the end of his path.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed as you looked out the bedroom window. Kratos was long gone, he should have been back by now. He told you he would come back and you took him at his word. Kratos had always returned.

K's crying took you out of your mind. You are going to take the baby who was agitated since the departure of his father. You had changed and fed him, but K kept crying.

"Do you miss your father that much? You love him very much too," you said, kissing K's forehead. "It shouldn't be long any longer."

As you finished your sentence, a thud was heard. You looked around puzzled. The noise was heard again and the ground began to shake under your feet. You quickly sat up on the bed as dust fell from the ceiling. K's crying redoubled, he was terrified of what was happening. You were setting the baby against the pillows before rushing to the window. What you saw left you speechless. In all your miserable life, you never thought you would see this in your life.

The titans had managed to get out of Tartarus and they were scaling the mountain.

"Zeus! Your son is back! And I am coming to destroy Olympus!" shouted Kratos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K: (Y / N) wanted to call little "Kratos" like his father. But Kratos disagreed. The Spartan decided to make a concession and build little K.J, for Kratos Junior, but everyone calls him K.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on, sweetheart. We're going to try to find your father," you say, putting K in the scarf. "A war is brewing, we must act quickly."

You checked that K was well installed before leaving the room. You looked down the hall, there was no one there. The place was deserted. You discreetly left the room to venture into the corridors of the palace. You didn't know which hallway to take, so you left a mark with a knife so you could return to the bedroom at any time.

Luckily, K was sleeping tightly against your chest. He had eaten and you had changed him, so you were quiet for a few hours. You prayed that Kratos will have good and come back to you as always. He had always come back.

You were crossing a long hallway leading to the outside when the sky suddenly covered itself with a dark and threatening cloud, the wind picked up and the rain fell on the earth.

"What's going on?"

You hurried across the hallway to take shelter from this storm. Fortunately, K hadn't woken up. He was well protected by the scarf which kept him warm and dry.

"(Y / N)."

You turned back to none other than Athena. Or rather her ghost. You looked at the Goddess surprised by her ghostly appearance.

"Athena? What... what happened to you?" you asked, putting your hands on K.

"I sacrificed myself to protect Zeus from your mate and my sacrifice gave me access to a new form of life," the goddess explained briefly. "But I didn't come to talk about this. I came to guide you to Kratos."

"Kratos? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is taking revenge against Olympus."

"W-What?"

"Let's hurry, I'll guide you to the Flame. Over here."

Athena guided you through Olympus. The palace was a veritable labyrinth. You wondered how the Gods did not get lost. You wondered if Kratos was going to find you.

"Here."

You pushed open a huge door and entered a huge room with frescoes representing the Gods. Your attention fell on the Flame of Olympus protected by giant metal plates.

"You should be safe here. No one will come looking for you," Athena reassured. "How's K doing?"

"He's sleeping," you say pulling the scarf off his face so Athena can see him. "He doesn't know what's going on. It's better this way."

"(Y / N)! K!"

Kratos came running near you and the baby. The Spartan gave you a hug, paying attention to K who was wriggling lightly against you, but he didn't wake up. Kratos ran his hand over his son's head who shifted slightly at the familiar warmth.

"You are fine?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's earlier for me to ask you that question. What happened?" you asked, looking at the Spartan when your gaze fell on his stomach. "Your belly... you're hurt..."

"Zeus betrayed me. He killed me with the blade of Olympus."

"Hey? What do you mean by kill. You are not dead..."

"We don't have time to explain all of this to you," Athena interrupted as she moved closer to the couple. "Look into the Flames Kratos."

Kratos stared at Athena in perplexity before approaching the Flame. In the flames was Pandora's Box.

"Pandora's Box?" he asked puzzled, turning to Athena. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your eyes do not deceive you, Kratos. It is the same Box you opened. The power to kill a God still rests inside."

"I released those powers when I killed Ares."

"No. Trapped inside that Box there is a stronger power. It has been missing from the wolrd. It all began when Zeus triumphed over the Titans in the Great War."

Zeus had understood that if the evils born from this battle were released, they would destroy the world of Men and Gods. To contain his ailments, Zeus asked Hephaistos to build a box strong enough to hold them back. Fear. Greed. Hate. He locked these evils inside, hoping they would never infect his reign again.

When Kratos opened the box to kill Ares. He used the forbidden powers. After witnessing his victory, Zeus got scared.

"But the Flame is deadly, no?" you asked as you approached Kratos. "How can he get the box back without dying?"

“With its namesake,” Athena replied.

"Pandora?" Kratos asked looking at the Box.

“She is the key to destroying the Flame. The key to our revenge,” she said, turning her back on the Spartan. "This will be difficult, Spartant."

"A simple child will not trouble me, Athena."

"Kratos ..."

Kratos turned to you, he saw you hug K and take a few steps back. The Spartan approached, he passed your hands on your arms to reassure you.

"I would never hurt you and I would never hurt K," he said, running his finger over the baby's cheek, who woke up.

"But to another child, would you be able to? There might be another way," you say uncomfortably. "I don't like that idea. It's ... cruel."

"You should listen to her, Kratos."

Kratos and you did not have time to understand that a person passed at breakneck speed between you and the Spartan. You were horrified when you saw that K was no longer against you.

"K!" you shouted panicking. "Kratos the baby!"

Kratos' eyes swept the room as his gaze fell on Hermes. Zeus' henchman held his baby with a victorious smile. K's tears echoed in the room.

“Let's see if you can catch up with me and save this child,” Hermes said before running off with the baby.

Rage invaded Kratos, his blood boiling in his veins. He would not let the Gods of Olympus take this child from him. His son. The God of War followed Hermes, leaving you alone near the Flame. You were in tears, you were praying that Kratos would catch up with Zeus' henchman and save your son.

Kratos was chasing Hermes across Olympus. Zeus' son was making fun of him, he was having fun annoying him by putting the baby in danger.

"Your father won't be able to save you, little one. After all, he couldn't save his daughter," Hermes commented as he continued to flee.

Kratos was overcome with rage. He swore on his life that he would make Hermes pay a hundredfold. Hermes crossed a rope to come to a huge statue of Athena. Kratos positioned the catapult in front of the statue before activating it. The weapon threw a boulder at the statue. Kratos used his blades to cling to the boulder which crashed with a crash into the collapsing statue. Hermes clung to the statue and tightened his hold on the crying baby. His gaze fell on Kratos who was clinging to the statue. She smashed down the palace wall with a crash. Kratos landed on the ground, looking around quickly.

"K?"

K's tears echoed in the room. Kratos following the traces of blood to find Hermes sitting against a wooden scaffolding. The fastest man on Olympus was in bad shape. To Kratos' surprise, Hermes no longer had the baby.

"Where's the baby ?!" Kratos shouted, getting dangerously close to Hermes.

"I... I will not be bested by a mortal!" Hermes said ignoring Kratos' question.

The fight began between Kratos and Hermes. The fight did not last long, Hermes was seriously injured from the fall of the statue of Athena. Zeus' henchman clung to the scaffolding, breathing heavily as he collapsed to the ground.

"I thought Spartans fought with honor, and yet you seek to kill me when I have no way to defend myself? Not fair. But you have your own sense of honor, right, Kratos?"

"Where. Is. The. Baby?"

"Like I was going to tell you."

Kratos grabbed Hermes. He smashed his head against the scaffolding before cutting off her leg with his blade. Blood spurted onto the floor as Hermes crawled desperately to escape the Spartan's wrath. His attempt was unsuccessful, Kratos grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him off the ground.

"Where did you hide K?" Kratos asked, resting his blade against Hermes' thigh. "Hurry and answer me!"

"On the scaffolding! He's on the scaffolding!" Hermes cried panicking.

Kratos gazed down at the scaffolding before resting on Hermes. The God of War didn't hesitate a second and cut off Hermes' second leg, killing him. The lifeless body of Zeus' henchman fell to the ground with a thud. Lightning ripped through the sky as a swarm of insects escaped Hermes' lifeless body, bringing disease to Greece and Olympus.

Kratos ignored the detail, he stole Hermes' boots, giving him his speed to allow him to climb the scaffolding to find K.

"K!" Kratos exclaimed as he picked up the crying baby, terrified by the storm and what had happened. "It's okay, boy. It's okay."

Kratos threw the soaked scarf on the ground, hugging K against him. He carefully examined the boy to see if he had any scratch, luckily he had nothing. He just got really scared because of Hermes. Kratos cradled K against him as he looked around. It was impossible for him to find you. He had to find another way to find you. Kratos took a piece of cloth large enough to tie K against him. He put K in that makeshift scarf and set off to find you.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You prayed, you didn't know which God, but you prayed. You prayed that Kratos would come back with the baby. You prayed that K would be safe. K is the best gift Kratos could give you and vice versa. You couldn't bear the thought of losing him and Kratos.

Why were the Gods so cruel to you?

First your unhappy childhood and now this. They wanted to take your family away.

"(Y / N)."

When you looked up, you saw Kratos come back to you with a package against him.

"K!"

You rushed close to Kratos who returned K. You inspected K's body, looking for the slightest scratch. You couldn't hold back your tears as you hugged your child. K was fine, he was not hurt.

"I want to leave this place now!" you say enraged. "I haven't had enough of all this! They nearly hurt my baby! We can't stay here!"

"We're leaving as soon as I'm done with Zeus," Kratos replied.

"Fuck Kratos! They are trying to go after your son! I refuse to stay here any longer!"

You held K close to you, crying with rage and fear. Feeling your stress and your anger, K also began to cry, trembling against your chest. You rocked him by putting him to your breast with your back to Kratos. The Spartan stared at you surprised by your sudden explosion. He could understand, the Gods almost took their son. You were sobbing as K calmed down by suckle you.

"I just want to get out of here with K," you say, stroking the baby's cheek. "I don't want to stay here anymore. They'll kill us eventually."

“I wouldn't let them,” Kratos said, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your hair. He stroked the head of K, who was staring at him with his large wall eyes. The little one smiled at his as he continued to suckle his mother. "Nobody will hurt you or the baby. You saw him, right? I brought him back to you. He's fine."

You nodded slightly, looking at K who was sleeping peacefully against you, as if nothing had happened.

"Don't leave me here alone," you say, turning to Kratos. "Especially not near the Flame."

"No, you're coming with me. We'll find another way," Kratos said kissing you. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

The journey through Olympus was long and painful. You were tired. Tired of walking and carrying the baby. Lucky for you, K was pretty calm. The baby spent his time sleeping next to you, he woke up only to eat and for you to change him. It also reassured Kratos to see his son asleep peacefully, as if nothing serious was happening. It was probably better that way.

You had been separated several times, but Kratos always came back. Now you were waiting for the God of War to return from Tartarus, where Hephaestus had sent him to bring back the Omphalos Stone. You, you waited in the company of Hephaestus who continued to create his weapons. You had a bad feeling about the Blacksmith God. When he realized that kratos was looking for Pandora, he got angry and then suddenly he agreed with Kratos.

You were rocking K when Kratos landed heavily on the ground. You and Hephaistos watched the surprised Spartan as he turned to the Blacksmith God with a glare.

"You sent me to my death ?!"

"No, no, no. Calm yourself, Kratos. I knew you were up to the challenge," Hephaistos reassured. "I truly needed the Omphalos Stone. You'll see."

"Make it quick, old man!" Kratos ordered, throwing the Omphalos Stone into Hephaestus's huge hand.

The Blacksmith God told him that a weapon of this quality could not be forged in a hurry. Hephaestus turned, as best he could because of the small size of his studio. You wanted to join your companion, but he made a sign to you not to approach. You looked at him puzzled as Hephaestus turned to give Kratos the blades of Nemesis Whip. The God of War took up his new weapon when Hephaestus announced that he would now give him his reward. The Blacksmith God used the power of his ring against Kratos, shocking him.

You turned your back on this scene, hugging K against you. You heard Kratos growl in pain when it was Hephaestus's turn to scream in pain and sob. When you turned around, you saw that the God Blacksmith had his stomach pierced.

"My beautiful Pandora. Please spare her," Hephaestus pleaded. "Pandora... Forgive me..."

Hephaestus breathed his last. You were running near Kratos who put away these blades. The Spartan put his arm around your shoulders, glaring at Hephaestus.

"Let's go," Kratos said, guiding you out of the room.

You took one last look at the corpse of the Blacksmith God as you left the forge with your companion and baby.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Without Hades, souls were deprived of judgment and wandered aimlessly in the world of Men, without Poseidon, the oceans swallowed up the lands and without Helios, Morpheus once again had free rein on the world of Men. The disease infected the few who survived.

Hera had also fallen under Kratos' wrath. Now there was just Zeus to kill.

"You're okay?" Pandora asked, looking at you puzzled.

"Hm?"

"You are lost in your thoughts. You seem worried."

"I'm fine," you responded quickly, stroking K's face who was smiling in his sleep.

"He must have a beautiful dream," Pandora commented as she watched.

"Yes, fortunately," you say with a smile.

After what had happened with Hephaestus and Hera, you and Kratos went to find Pandora. Now the two of you were waiting to go up the maze to bring Pandora back to where she came from. It was soon the end, the end of this war. The end of the reign of Zeus.

"He's going to be fine, you know," Pandora said, smiling at you. "He always made it out, right?"

"Yes, Kratos is like that," you say, smiling slightly.

"Have you known him for a long time?"

"Since we were a child."

"Really?! How was Kratos as a kid?"

"As he is today. But he was less angry. If the Gods hadn't done what they're made, none of this would have happened."

"Perhaps."

You sighed when the labytinth started to rise. You hugged K to you, hanging on and Pandora. Part of the labyrinth collapsed as Kratos lifted it up. All this mayhem and violent shocks woke K who screamed in fear. You were protecting the baby when the ceiling collapsed. Everything was dark around you and Pandora until Kratos came to remove the rubble to free you and Pandora.

The God of War helped you up, checking to see if you and the baby were okay as Pandora rushed out of the debris. All his attention was focused on the Flame of Olympus.

"There it is," she said, eyeing Kratos and pointing to the box. "I can see it, Kratos. In the darkness the fires of Hope will set us free."

Pandora began to run towards the Flame. But Kratos caught up with her, preventing her from throwing himself into the flames. Pandora was struggling to order him to let go, that was why he had brought her here. You approached them telling her that he had to have another way to reach the box. Pandora cried out that there was no other path when she managed to break free from Kratos' grip and run towards the Flame. But she collided with none other than Zeus. The King of Olympus grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. You stepped back in terror as Kratos glared at his father.

"Put her down, Zeus!"

"Your obsession with this... Thing... Has become somewhat of a nuissance, my son."

"Release the girl, Zeus!"

"Don't confuse this... Object... This construction of Hepheastus with your own flesh and blood. But perhaps you already have Spartan. Your quest for Pandora, your pathetic attempt for atonement from the family you slaughtered. Has caused nothing but havoc on Olympus. Look around at what you have done! "

"I see only what I have come to destroy," Kratos replied without taking his eyes off Zeus. He didn't care about the disaster he caused. He didn't care about mortals. His one and only goal was to kill his father.

"Taking pitty on you has been my greatest mistake, Kratos. I wouldn't make the same mistake with your bastard child."

Kratos turned to you and K. You watched him terrified by what Zeus had just said. You were fleeing the place with K. You were fleeing through the rubble of Olympus to hide. The walls and floors were shaking. You could admire the result of Kratos' anger. Everything was in ruins. It didn't surprise you. The Gods strongly denied it, but it was all their fault. If they hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened. If they had not decided to kidnap Kratos' brother, his mother and put Lysandra and Calliope in his path, none of this disaster would have happened.

It was all the fault of the Gods.

"(Y / N)."

"Athena? What do you want from me?" you asked panicking and hugging K against you.

The Ghostly Goddess did not answer your question. She just moved closer to you. She put her hands on your shoulders, a green glow enveloping you as Athena moved closer to you.

"Everything will be alright."

"W-what?"

Athena was hugging you when a white flash blinded you.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o) 

His revenge was accomplished, Zeus and the Olympian Gods had all fallen under his wrath. Kratos could see that everything was dead. The servants of Hades and the dead souls had left Hell, the seas had engulfed the lands and tornadoes were raging.

"You have done well, Kratos," Athena congratulated, looking up at the Spartan who was glaring at her. "Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in chaos. Mankind is now ready to hear my message."

"Look around you, Athena. The world stands in ruin. What good is your message?" he said, turning his back on the Goddess.

Kratos turned his back on Athena who told him they could leave if they wanted, but first Kratos had to give him back the power that was inside Pandora's box. The Spartan stopped on the edge of the cliff, staring at the raging ocean as he told Athena the box was empty. There was no power.

Athena couldn't believe it. She could see that Kratos still had the power that had helped him kill Zeus. She saw it in those eyes.

"Don't you understand?" exclaimed Athena. "When Zeus gathered all the evils and placed them in the box. I dreades what would happen if it was opened again. And so, I summoned the most powerful weapon in the wolrd and I placed it in the box."

"I told you, it was empty. Pandora was sacrificed in vain. She died because of my need for vegeance."

Kratos felt sadness come over him as he thought of Pandora. The child was dead as soon as she touched the Flame of Olympus to enable her to perform her revenge. The Spartan was taken out of his mind when Athena assured him that he must be wrong. The God of War had indeed killed Zeus with his power.

“Of course,” she said to herself. "When you opened the box, you released the evils to the Gods. Infected them. Changed them. Zeus himself fell prey to the dark evils. This is why he became so enraged and obsessed with your death. He was consumed by evil, Fear . I thought the power I placed in the box was never released. All these years I ssumed you drew from the evils inside to destroy Ares. But I was wrong... "

Kratos listened to his sister's story telling him that the power he had drawn from was his. The Spartan had acquired a force that Zeus could not destroy. A force great enough to overcome fear. Hope. Kratos watched his scratched hand which gave off a slight bluish flame. Athena spoke again by explaining to him that his power had remained buried in him, prisoner by his remorse and the faults of his past, but that when he had killed Zeus, he had unlocked him and had woken him up. Kratos looked at his hands, looking thoughtful, he thought back to what Pandora had told him.

~Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we figt with when all else is lost~

"What was it, Kratos?" Asked Athena, looking at her puzzled brother.

"All I remeber is what I have lost," Kratos replied, walking past the ghost. You were no longer near him. You must have run away during his fight against Zeus. He hoped you got out of this slaughter.

"That is why you should give me the power. I understand its true meanning and where it belongs. I trust you to do the right, Kratos," she said, placing her hand on the Spartan's shoulder.

"You shouldn't," he replied, releasing a hand from her shoulder to crouch down next to the sword of Olympus.

"You owe me this, Kratos."

"I owe you nothing!" exclaimed the Spartan, picking up the Blade and turning to Athena.

"I made you a God. I sheltered you from the warth of Olympus. I delivered your revenge on Zeus."

"It is over, Athena."

"You would dare strike me down, again?"

"My vengeance ends now."

Athena stepped back as she saw Kratos slaughter the blade at her before turning the weapon against him. The Goddess could only witness, helplessly, the scene which unfolded before her eyes. Kratos planted the blade in his stomach.

"You foll! What have you done ?!" exclaimed Athena in horror.

Kratos sank deeper into the blade of Olympus releasing the hope he had in him. Athena screamed in despair as she saw her power spread across the realm so that the few who survived could have hope. Athena could not believe it, this imbecile had dared to deprive her of what would allow her to reign on Olympus.

"That was meant for me! They will not know what to do with it!" exclaimed Athena, approaching kratos. She forced the Spartan to raise his head before catching the wrist of the blade. "You disappoint me, Spartant."

Kratos just gave him an arrogant smile. Athena withdrew the sword from her belly leaving it to drain her blood. The Goddess threw the sword to the ground before turning her back on the Spartan and disappearing. Kratos was lying on the floor, resting his hand on his gaping wound. He could feel the blood spilling out from under him. He felt fatigue invade him. He would finally be able to rest. Kratos didn't know where his soul would go after his death, but he hoped to be at ease.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Your eyes were irritated from the blinding white light from earlier. You vaguely heard crying. K, your baby. You came to your senses as you remembered what was going on. You could feel the rain falling on you and you could hear the storm rumbling. K's crying became more distinct. When you opened your eyes, you saw K lying next to you, on the ground, soaking in the rain and terrifying by the storm. You quickly regained your senses and you got up by taking K in your arms. You were doing your best to protect him from the rain and to reassure him as you set out to find Kratos. He had won, hadn't he?

You started looking for him in what was left of Olympus. You had a very bad feeling. You had to find him quickly.

Why weren't you dead? Had Athena protected you from this destruction? Where was Kratos? Was he okay?

You were scratching your scars from the stress that was gnawing at you. Where was he? You were surprised to see a column of light rise in the air. You felt a strange feeling come over you, making the stress that was eating away at you disappear. You glanced at K before setting off towards the source of the strange light. But you will regret it when you see what awaits you. You saw Kratos' unconscious body that was in a pool of blood, his blood.

"Kratos!"

You were rushing near Kratos who looked dead. You saw the gaping hole in his abdomen. Tears ran down your cheeks, mingling with the rain, you shook him begging him to come back.

"You don't have the right to do this to us," you said sobbing. "You have no right..."

You squeeze the pouting body of the Spartan when something surprising happens. Kratos' wound was closing, he began to cough up the blood he had in his throat. You looked at him surprised, you were happy and angry at the same time. Kratos gripped your arm, breathing heavily.

"I am dead?" he asked between two breaths.

"Not yet, because I'm going to kill you," you said, slapping the Spartan on the chest. "You're just an asshole! Why did you do that ?! Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!"

Each cry was accompanied by a knock against his chest. You were crying hot with tears as Kratos stood up. He hugged you, he stroked your rain-soaked hair. K was screaming, annoying at being soaked and terrifying by the endless storm. Kratos lifted you off the ground, carrying you like a bride.

"What are you doing?" you asked surprised, wrapping your right arm around behind the Spartan's neck as you hugged K against you with your left arm.

"We're leaving this place," he said, spreading Icarus' wings.

You didn't have time to ask where his wings came from when Kratos took flight. You clung firmly to the Spartan who was flying over this ruined country.


End file.
